Retour dans le passé
by The Nymph' Chris
Summary: Kurt est un jeune travesti, dans les années du Moyen-Age. Il est "gouvernante" chez les Anderson, dont le jeune fils enchante particulièrement Kurt. Est-ce que ça poserais un problème si le père de Blaine savait la sexualité de son fils, ou encore si il apprend ce qu'il fait avec Kurt ?
1. Chapter 1

27 mai

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kurt. Le jeune Kurt Hummel, 12 ans tout justes.

Alors que son père Burt et lui mangeaient le petit-déjeuner, assis sur deux chaises en bois qui semblaient s'écrouler sous le poids du plus vieux, ils parlèrent de son cadeau.

-Alors Kurt, aboya le père. Que veux-tu pour ce merveilleux jour ? Que je te confectionne un arc et des flèches avec le bois ? Ou peut-être que tu préfèrerais un poignard, mon fils ?

Kurt leva des yeux incertains vers son père. Un poignard ? Et pourquoi pas une épée ! Ce n'était pas une bête sanguinaire !

-Oh non Burt ! répondit le garçon aux yeux bleus angéliques, appelant son père par son prénom. Je crois que je préfèrerais un beau tablier blanc, ou même ces longues robes vives que portaient mère Elizabeth…

Le père manqua de s'étrangler. Il se leva en colère. Sa peau devint rouge, et Kurt prit peur et se sentit ridiculement minuscule et impuissant face à ce mastodonte qui s'élevait devant lui. Les yeux de Burt Hummel semblaient être injectés de sang, ils étaient exorbités, et Kurt aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir se téléporter. Seulement, même si il était sûr que l'on découvrirait ce secret dans des milliards d'années, il était condamné à rester à la merci de ce monstre qui allait le dévorer tout cru.

-Kurt !

Le frêle garçon trembla à la voix agressive de son père.

-Kurt ! Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserai mon fils porter une robe de petite fille ! Un homme, tu es un homme, petit ! Un jour, comme tout homme qui se respecte, tu rentreras dans l'armée, tu feras la guerre, comme les autres. On ne fait pas la guerre en dentelles et bas de velours !

-Alors, je ne veux plus être un garçon ! murmura Kurt, tandis qu'une petite larme amère roula sur sa joue douce, pour atterrir sur son poing tremblant.

Il s'enfuit en courant pour s'enfermer dans une salle de la maison. Une salle comme toutes les autres, avec les murs de bois et le sol en bois, les meubles en bois et le plafond en bois… Seulement, c'était là qu'il avait vu sa mère pour la dernière fois, quand elle respira pour la dernière fois. Elizabeth Hummel était morte sur ce lit, devant les yeux de Kurt et Burt. Devant les yeux du médecin aussi. Le médecin qui n'avait pas su la guérir de son mal. Les médecins sont tous des incapables, ils ne soignent jamais personne ! Leurs formules étranges ne servaient à rien !

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge du jeune enfant. Un tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans son petit crâne…

Pourquoi devait-il aller en guerre ? Il détestait ça. La guerre c'était pleins d'hommes qui s'entre tuaient ! Il ne voulait pas de CA !

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de porter une robe ou des volants ? Et des collants en dentelles ? Etait-ce si mal ? Pourquoi était-il né homme ? Et pas femme ? Pourquoi la vie était injuste ? Si injuste…

Il prit l'oreiller appartenant à sa mère auparavant. Il sentait encore comme Elizabeth. Il y pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

* * *

15 ans. Kurt avait maintenant 15 ans, et pourtant il se posait encore beaucoup de questions ! Il venait de remarqué qu'il aimait les autres hommes, qu'il en tombait amoureux. Il se demandait encore si c'était grave, si c'était normal… Il avait donc décidé de le cacher, car il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

Son père était gravement malade, et il se démenait pour trouver de l'argent. Il ne voulait pas perdre son autre et unique parent ! Alors, comme à son habitude, il se revêtait d'une belle jupe à volants roses pâles et d'un grand chemisier blanc. Dans la rue, sans que son père n'en sache rien, il devenait une fille, bien qu'il soit un très beau jeune homme. Il était connue sous le nom d'Emeline Hummel, et il était gouvernante chez un bourgeois, Sean Anderson. Ainsi travestit, Kurt espérait gagner de l'argent tout en échappant à la guerre des hommes.

Ce jour-là, il coiffa ses cheveux châtains en arrière. Il avait pour l'instant tout l'air du jeune homme qu'il était, mais quand il enfila sa jupe et son chemisier, même son père n'aurait pas pu reconnaitre son fils. Il ressemblait fort à une jeune gouvernante de maison, et tout le monde le reconnaissait dans le quartier, sous son pseudonyme de jeune femme.

Il sortit dans la rue, et passa devant le forgeron, un homme très énervant et collant qui lui parlait des heures en pensant que la jeune fille tomberait amoureuse de lui. Kurt ne l'aimait pas du tout, malgré ses bonnes blagues et son bon caractère.

-Bonjour, pucelle Hummel !

- Bonjour…

-Vous allez chez les Anderson ?

-Oui et, oh, je suis en retard, je ferai bien de me dépêcher !

Il accéléra le pas pour lui échapper. Arrivé devant la maison des Anderson, il sonna à la porte. Ce fut le fils qui vint lui ouvrir. Il s'appelait Blaine. Ces cheveux bruns formaient des boucles, de grosses boucles. C'est qu'il en avait des cheveux ! Il regarda de ses deux yeux dorés ceux bleu turquoises de le/la gouvernante. Le rouge monta aux joues de Kurt : que le garçon le dévisage ainsi le mettait très mal à l'aise. C'est qu'il était vraiment beau pour Kurt, il le trouvait magnifique ! Il trembla quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était de l'embrasser.

Pendant l'heure de la sieste de M. Anderson, Kurt devait amener Blaine dans l'écurie pour s'entraîner avec son cheval. C'était devenu un moment sacré pour les deux jeunes, le seul moment où ils se retrouvaient seuls entre jeunes de leur âge. Le seul moment où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvait écouter leurs conversations. Le seul moment où Kurt pouvait observer Blaine tranquillement sans que cela ne paraisse étrange.

Ils étaient très vite devenus très amis, voir plus…

-Oh, c'est vous ! Bonjour. Dit Blaine avec un large sourire. Comment va votre père ?

Kurt passa d'une expression joyeuse à une plutôt triste, et c'était plutôt comique. Un ascenseur émotionnel très rapide.

-C'est de pire en pire !

-Et vous ?

-Je me porte comme je peux… Je lui donne ces médicaments, il me demande comment s'est passée ma journée, alors je lui raconte.

-Père est dans sa chambre. Il attend la lecture avec impatience pour pouvoir s'endormir aisément. Il est très fatigué, il risque de s'endormir rapidement… Oh, mais entrez !

Kurt s'exécuta et rentra gracieusement dans la maison.

-Bon, et bien je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure Mlle Hummel.

-Merci bien Anderson…

Kurt monta les escaliers tout doucement, les plis de sa robe dans la main pour ne pas tomber. Le bruit de ses chaussures de ville à talons s'entendait dans la maison et résonnait contre les murs. Toute l'entrée de la maison gigantesque était éclairée par un immense lustre doré. Juste au-dessous, Blaine regardait Kurt monter les escaliers, qui lui était toujours bouche bée devant la magnificence du lieu.

Le jeune entra dans la chambre de Sean Anderson. La chambre en question était immense, avec une table au milieu de deux fauteuils verts en velours. Un vase bleu remplit de fleurs blanches se trouvait sur une commode en bois verni. Et sur son lit à baldaquin crème, M. Anderson se rongeait les ongles.

-Bonjour M. Anderson !

-Bonjour Mlle Hummel, vous avez 5 minutes de retard ! J'attends la lecture avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Cela fait presque 1 an que vous êtes à mon service. Mon fils vous apprécie beaucoup. Bref, on fêtera ça plus tard… On fera une fête pour vos un an ici, hein, pas parce que mon fils vous apprécie ! Bon vous pouvez commencer.

Sean Anderson était un homme grand, aux cheveux tirés en arrière, poivre et sel, et à l'air bourru.

Kurt attrapa un gros roman et commença à le lire. Ils étaient ensemble rendus au chapitre 16, lorsque que l'on apprend que Teen Green est le meurtrier, et que le nouveau capitaine se lance à sa poursuite sur l'île. Le livre était très ennuyeux, mais Kurt savait que c'était le livre préféré de M. Anderson.

Pendant qu'il lisait, Kurt entendait Blaine s'entrainer dans la salle d'à côté, la salle d'entrainement. Il était avec son maître d'armes. En ce moment, il apprenait à manier l'épée.

Le statut de bourgeois de son père l'épargnait de la guerre pour le moment, il suffisait juste de verser de l'argent, et pour les Anderson ce n'était pas un problème. Mais Sean avait promis que Blaine ferait la guerre s'il le voulait, bien qu'il ne veuille pas perdre son fils unique… On entendait Blaine hurler quand il donnait un cou.

-Blaine, tournez-vous, voilà l'épée constamment en avant pour ne pas se blesser d'accord ?

-Bien, maître !

-C'est mieux ainsi, vous êtes meilleur qu'avant !

Alors que Kurt écoutait, émerveillé, les hurlements de Blaine, il entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés. M. Anderson ronflait bruyamment, ce qui signifiait que la lecture était terminée ! Il se leva, lissa sa jupe et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il entrouvrit la porte et déclara de sa voix fluette et claire :

-Je viens chercher le fils Anderson.

-Je finis mon combat ! Répondis l'intéressé.

-Très bien.

Kurt s'assit sur le sol froid de la salle d'entraînement et regarda Blaine se battre avec agilité. Il était magnifique, précis, léger, merveilleux, doué, passionné… Les yeux de Kurt descendirent légèrement plus bas que le torse de Blaine, et il rougit instantanément, honteux de la stupidité de ce geste. Qu'il était bête ! Il releva les yeux vers la main de Blaine. Celui-ci asséna un coup d'épée précis dans la côte du maitre d'armes, qui répliqua avec une attaque dans la poitrine, mais Blaine esquiva et lui rendit son coup, en plein sur le torse.

-Bien, Blaine, vous vous améliorez, vous êtes certainement mon meilleur élève. Bon à présent, vous pouvez disposer, la servante vous attend !

- Je suis une gouvernante ! Persiffla Kurt d'une voix particulièrement aiguë.

Mais les yeux d'Hummel brillaient d'émerveillement devant le combat prodigieux que venait de faire Blaine. Il se leva et déclara à celui-ci :

-Tu es merveilleux !

-Vous me tutoyez ? Vous êtes la gouvernante, et vous me tutoyez ?

Kurt rougit et bafouilla :

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, je suis sotte !

-Non, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Tutoyons-nous… tutoyons-nous. Et merci pour ton compliment Emeline, mais je suis encore un médiocre escrimeur, très médiocre, je ne suis pas fait pour entrer dans l'armée.

-Ce n'est pas une honte de ne pas rentrer dans l'armée, bien au contraire…murmura Kurt. Puis il reprit moins bas : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es très doué pour manier l'épée, et l'armée serait heureuse d'avoir des soldats aussi doués que toi… En plus tu es superbe à cheval ! Tu imagines des combats à cheval ?

Kurt imaginait très bien Blaine combattre, le tête haute, sur des chevaux...

-Je ne préfère pas imaginer les combats, ni entrer dans l'armée… comme tu le disais ! s'exclama Blaine. Tu me suis à l'écurie ?

Kurt acquiesça et attrapa la main que le jeune Anderson lui tendait. Il déglutit bruyamment. Il pleuvait fort au dehors et le vent soufflait et décoiffait les deux garçons. Blaine se mit à courir jusqu'à l'écurie, mais Kurt lui allait bien plus doucement avec ses chaussures de filles. Il arriva essoufflé et trempé.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu vas avoir froid comme ça tu ne veux pas mon pull ?

-Oui je vais bien.

Blaine pris son pull, mais Kurt le laissa tomber sur le sol. Blaine le regarda étonné.

Le jeune travesti pris Blaine par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaine se raidit instantanément, puis se détendit et pénétra sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de Kurt, qui émit un petit bruit de satisfaction.

Blaine se retira et déclara :

-Emeline… je… je suis confus… je t'aime, mais tu es une femme, et d'habitude, oh non, ne répète rien à mon père, j'aime les hommes… Je ne sais plus ce que je fais…

Kurt regarda Blaine, stupéfait. Lui aussi ? Lui aussi était « différent » ? Lui aussi était une paria ? C'était bien la peine d'être ainsi habillé en femme.

-Mon cœur, expliqua-t-il, justement, si tu m'aimes c'est parce que je suis un garçon ! Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, j'ai vécu 15 années, et je suis aussi un homme qui aime les hommes…

-Oh !

Blaine le regarda, étonné, il ne le croyait pas. Alors, comme preuve, Kurt déboutonna son chemisier blanc en dentelles et son torse nu d'homme apparut. Il retira sa jupe rose claire pour découvrir sous ses collants transparents ses jambes d'homme. Il se retrouvait ainsi en collants devant l'homme qu'il aimait et il rougit brutalement alors que Blaine l'entraîna dans un tas de paille et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses mains descendirent sur son torse et Kurt haleta contre ses lèvres.

-Je préfère te chevaucher plutôt que de chevaucher mon cheval… Nous avons une heure devant nous.

Kurt le regarda innocemment et passa ses mains sous la chemise de Blaine, qui lui effleurait la peau du cou avec ses lèvres. Kurt étouffa un gémissement. Il paniqua quand il entendit du bruit dehors et la voix de Sean criant son nom.

-Emeline !

-Caches-toi dans la paille ! lui conseilla Blaine en murmurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt prit sa respiration et plongea dans la paille avec son chemisier et sa jupe. Il entendit les pas de Sean dans l'écurie.

-Blaine, Emeline ? Où êtes-vous ? Blaine, j'ai une lettre pour toi ! C'est d'une certaine… Leslie.

Kurt perçut alors Blaine déglutir à côté de lui.

-Mais où sont-ils ? Peut-être sont-ils partit dans la forêt pour entraîner Blaine ?

Sean Anderson quitta l'écurie. Blaine immergea de la paille, tira Kurt du tas. Ce dernier l'observa de travers et demanda :

-C'est qui, euh, cette Leslie !?

-Une, une amie d'enfance.

-Tu peux préciser ?

-Une amie, la vendeuse de pain. Bredouilla Blaine.

-Oui ?

-Et, j'en sais rien, je crois qu'elle, qu'elle m'aime bien.

-Tu crois ?

-Em… Kurt ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque.

-J'espère bien.

Blaine fit tourbillonner Kurt, qui rigola, et le mena jusqu'à chez lèvres.

* * *

Kurt, redevenu Emeline la gouvernante, préparait le thé pour 17h00, rituel chez les Anderson. Alors qu'il versait l'eau chaude dans la tasse, Les Anderson s'assirent à table, ainsi que le jardinier Rosen.

Kurt posa les trois tasses sur la table et recula :

-Bon et bien je vais me retirer, à dem…

-Non, si vous vous joigniez à nous ce soir, Emeline ? Pour fêter vos un an de service ! s'exclama Sean.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, et si mon père avait un problème ou…

-Vous pouvez rester Emeline, voyons, ça ne se refuse pas, c'est une fête ! Répliqua Blaine avec un large sourire, ce qui embarrassa Kurt plus qu'autre chose.

-Bien alors, d'accord, mais pas longtemps… Merci.

-Très bien ! Alors à vos un an de service !

Kurt s'assit sur une des chaises, et regarda ses interlocuteurs. Il semblait attendre qu'on parle, car il était gêné d'être à cette table.

-Fils, vu la lettre de Leslie je pense qu'il faudrait réfléchir. La demande de son père est très respectable, et pourquoi pas !

-Père, c'est un peu hâtif, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous vous connaissez bien, elle t'aime beaucoup, alors vous feriez un très beau couple. C'est une très bonne idée de vous mariez ! Plus tard bien sûr.

Kurt s'étouffa avec son thé. Le jardinier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Père, je vous ai dit tout à l'heure déjà : non ! Leslie ne m'intéresse pas !

-C'est une très gentille jeune fille. Qu'en pensez-vous Emeline ? demanda Sean.

-Je… je… oui bien entendu ! Je vais y aller, hein, à demain Messieurs.

-A demain, Emeline.

Kurt se leva et regarda intensément Blaine dans les yeux, tous deux mal à l'aise.

-Au revoir.

Il se dépêcha, courant sous la fine pluie, en faisant un détour, pour éviter le forgeron. Il tenait fermement son jupon pour ne pas tomber, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Kurt entra dans sa petite maison de bois. Alors qu'il reprenait son corps de garçon avec sa chemise et son pantalon de paysan, il entendit son père l'appeler :

-Kurt !

-J'arrive papa !

Il monta les escaliers, et quand il entra dans la chambre de son père, ce dernier était recouvert de sang., allonger dans son lit comme à son habitude.

-Papa ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Kurt, je….

-Je vais chercher un docteur !

-Non, Kurt, non.

-Burt…

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-C'était… merveilleux, mais plus maintenant, il faut un docteur !

-Non prends moi la main !

Kurt s'exécuta, d'énormes larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et un sanglot le secoua.

-Toi, qui es sorti de la maison récemment, racontes-moi, comment est la mer, comment sont les champs aujourd'hui… Je veux savoir, juste entendre ta voix.

-Papa, tu ne peux pas me laisser, je ne veux pas être tout seul.

-Racontes-moi…

-La mer le matin est comme le miroir de Maman Elizabeth, le soleil se reflète à l'intérieur des vagues formées par la houle… Ce matin, le _Lion _(bateau) est partit, les passagers se rendent en Europe. Dans le ciel orangé du matin, seul le soleil levant et quelques oiseaux marins se dressent. Expliqua Kurt, le visage emplit de larmes. Seuls quelques champs sont cultivés maintenant, tous jaunes paille, M. Anderson et moi allons souvent ici se promener à cheval, c'est près des bois… Si tu savais papa, comme est agréable...

La main de Burt se détendit étrangement, sa tête roula sur le côté, et le dernier jet de sang coula de ses lèvres.

-Papa !

Kurt éclata en sanglots puissants, comme d'énormes décharges venant tout droit de son cœur, une dernière larme roula sur le bras de son père décédé et il prit le corps de ce dernier. A contrecœur, il apporta le cadavre dans le jardin boueux. Il gratta la terre, avec ses doigts et sa pelle de quand il était tout jeune, quand Elizabeth était encore là. Si seulement elle était présente avec lui à cet instant ! Personne ne saurait que son père est mort. Mis à part Blaine...Une fois le corps enterré, il remonta dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Tout en observant les étoiles, il chanta :

_I Want To Hold Your Hand_

_I Want To Hold Your Hand…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Alors que Kurt, la mort dans l'âme, sonnait une nouvelle fois à la maison des Anderson, Blaine se précipita à la porte pour la lui ouvrir. Il voulait juste le revoir, son visage, ses mains, sa voix claire… Avant d'ouvrir, il s'assura que personne ne lui suivait ou pouvait l'entendre. Quand il le vit, Blaine chuchota :

-Kurt !

-Blaine !

S'ensuivit une étreinte, où Kurt pleura dans les bras de son amant.

-Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Papa, il… il… est...

Il ne pouvait pas continuer... Le dire tout haut serais horrible, il se rendrait vraiment compte qu'il était orphelin.

-Chut, n'en dis pas plus.

Blaine posa sur le front de Kurt un baiser, et se retira doucement. C'était effrayant de le voir si fragile, sans père, ni mère. Il ne connaissait presque rien de Kurt, mis à part qu'il n'habitait pas loin d'ici et que c'était en fait un homme.

-Père t'attend, on parlera de ça tout à l'heure.

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête, et monta les escaliers… Mon dieu, comme les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient ! Kurt savait qu'il n'était plus obligé d'être gouvernante, que son père était mort et qu'il n'était plus la peine de se travestir…mais Kurt ne voulait pas être dans un orphelinat, plutôt mourir qu'être orphelin, si bien que personne ne serait au courant de la mort de Burt, mis à part Blaine, et qu'il allait continuer à vivre avec l'argent que lui donnait les Anderson. Il allait continuer de travailler.

_Toc Toc Toc…_

-M. Anderson ?

-Entrez.

Kurt obéit.

-Que faisiez-vous, encore du retard ! ?

Il montra l'horloge du doigt.

-Je parlais avec votre fils, Monsieur.

Sean fit une moue. Son fils attachait bien trop d'importance à cette ménagère ! Et le pire, c'est que ça semblait réciproque ! Il tirerait bien plus d'argent d'une vendeuse de pain que de leur propre gouvernante qui leur boufferait leur argent plus qu'autre chose.

Franchement, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Bien, à présent, vous pouvez lire !

Chapitre 20, Teen Green est pendu pour ses actes de pirateries, seulement il semblerait que son âme puisse encore se balader… On cherche le malin qui a commis des meurtres après la mort de Green…

Blaine, comme tous les après-midi criait en maniant son épée. Un coup à droite, on se baisse, coup à gauche, on tend les jambes… Il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il adorait l'escrime ! Kurt, Emeline… Il voulait le voir, aujourd'hui cette heure de combat lui paraissait longue, il voulait lui parler… Ah esquive ! Vite !

-Un peu de concentration Blaine ! Hurla le maître d'armes.

-Oui, maître.

-Vous voulez faire une pause ?

-Non, maître !

Il reprit le combat, un coup à gauche, on se baisse, un coup à droite, on t… Blaine vit le maître d'armes foncer sur lui, trop amoureux pour bouger, il fit la chose la plus bête de toute sa vie, il se protégea avec son bras plutôt qu'avec son épée, et du sang jaillit de son bras.

* * *

-Pourquoi ? Teen n'est plus en vie ?! Lu Kurt.

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

Kurt sursauta. Blaine venait de crier, réellement hurler de douleur ! Ce cri lui hérissa les poils de la nuque. Il laissa le livre tomber sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd, et se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement sans écouter Sean qui lui disait de rester lire la suite de chapitre. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand craquement, et se précipita sur Blaine, qui se tenait le bras de douleur pendant qu'un liquide rouge et poisseux coulait sur son bras. Un liquide sombre et chaud.

-Blaine ! cria Kurt.

-K... Emeline...

Ni Sean, qui venait d'entrer, ni le maître d'armes ne semblaient avoir entendu la faute que Blaine venait de faire, et ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Kurt non plus ne semblait pas avoir écouté, trop occupé à observer le sang qui dégoulinait sur sa peau. Il paraissait vraiment tétanisé et dépassé. Il entendit son père dire à la gouvernante:

-Pourriez vous vous occupez de la blessure de mon fils avant de l'amener à son cours d'équitation ?

Kurt hocha la tête, mais resta hébété: le père de Blaine ne demandait même pas à son fils si il allait bien ? Cet ignoble personnage était donc si irresponsable que ça ?! Même Burt aurait... il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas se souvenir de Burt. C'était préférable d'oublier...

Blaine mena Kurt à sa chambre que la gouvernante ferma. Le jeune Anderson prit la parole:

-Je vais bien. J'ai juste... un petit peu mal au bras, mais ce n'est rien. Je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour me faire aussi mal et être aussi bête. Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas se défendre avec le bras, mais avec l'épée... Je... je n'étais certainement pas assez concentré. J'aurais dû prendre une pause comme mon maître me l'avait dit, tu ne te serais pas inquiéter pour rien et...

-Chut, calmes-toi... Tu dois te reposer et me laisser faire quelque chose pour ton bras plutôt que de te morfondre sur un rien !

-D'accord.

Sauf que Kurt n'avait rien pour essuyer ou panser le bras de Blaine. Sean devait bien avoir quelque chose pourtant... mais Kurt ne savait pas où ! Il arracha donc un morceau de son jupon blanc pour bander le bras de Blaine délicatement. Il n'avait rien d'autre à prendre !

Le sang fut absorbé par le morceau de tissu, et pour le remercier, Blaine donna un baiser tendre à Kurt.

-J'espère que ton bras va mieux... murmura le jeune travesti.

-Ca devrait aller... Tu m'accompagnes à l'écurie ?

Son immense sourire avait repris place sur son visage, et le coeur de Kurt fondit...

-Mais oui, bien sûr, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix encore !

Et ils partirent discrètement main dans la main vers la porte d'entrée de la maison des Anderson. Jamais vit-on personnes aussi heureuses et insouciantes dans cette ville avant aujourd'hui. Jamais. Tellement insouciantes qu'elles ne virent pas la paire d'yeux qui les suivaient de près, dans la jardin.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 3 et j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et surtout continuer à lire ! Vous connaissez les reviews ? Non ? c'est le moment de les découvrir alors ! A bientôt ! :3  
**

**LNC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, c'est LNC ! Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre de Retour dans le passé !? **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercié Rikurt36 pour toutes ses reviews sur TOUTES mes fanfics, merci beaucoup ma gay power ! :3 Mais aussi NobodySaidItwasEasy, qui suis deux de mes fics :3 Merci !  
**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Le jardinier Rosen labourait la terre du champ tout près de l'écurie quand il entendit des voix. Des voix aiguës provenant de derrière le buisson où il se trouvait. Il se débarrassa de ses outils qu'il jeta au loin, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'agenouilla derrière ce buisson, toujours sans bruit, se barbouillant le pantalon de terre. Il écarta les branches pleines de feuilles, pour observer entre, et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarter les yeux d'étonnement. Blaine Anderson, se promenant avec la gouvernante ! Main dans la main ! Sautillant joyeusement en se donnant des baisers…

Rosen recula soudainement et se tapa dans l'outil qu'il avait jeté derrière lui avec fracas. De peur que les autres l'aient entendu, il se pencha vers les jeunes gens, qui, à son plus grand soulagement, n'avaient rien entendus. Non, ils étaient tellement occupés à autre chose tandis qu'ils dévalaient la pente menant à l'écurie en rigolant ! Et son maître qui voulait marier son fils à la jeune Leslie alors qu'il batifolait avec leur gouvernante ! Il savait maintenant d'où venait toute cette résistance pour accepter l'offre du père de Leslie : le jeune Anderson était amoureux, et pas de la boulangère, mais bel et bien d'une simple femme de ménage ! Alerté par cette terrible nouvelle, le jardinier se mit debout et courut jusqu'à la demeure de Sean Anderson.

Il monta les escaliers très vite, quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte de Sean, et s'écria, réveillant son maître :

-Monsieur, Monsieur Anderson !

* * *

Ce tas de paille était magique, vraiment, Kurt et Blaine l'adoraient. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose… Oui, pour les deux jeunes hommes, c'étaient une bénédiction ! Et cette heure était une heure magique et merveilleuse ! Bien que juste après, Kurt devait préparer le thé ou quelque chose du genre, heure à laquelle il était désormais convié, ils voulaient tout les deux profiter de ce moment de tranquillité à fond ! Parce que c'était le seul moment que la vie leur laissait pour se cacher et... si Kurt croyait en Dieu, il l'aurait déjà remercié pour lui avoir donné ce moment. Mais Kurt ne croyait pas en Dieu, parce que Dieu l'aurait fait gay, parce que Dieu serait en ce cas cruel, et qu'il lui aurait arraché son père et sa mère. Il savait qu'être gay faisait de lui une vraie paria, une bête de foire, un monstre et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en cachait... qu'il le cachait même à son défunt père. La seule qui aurait pût deviner, c'était mère Elizabeth, mais, oh ! Il ne fallait pas penser à mère Elizabeth, sa mort était trop cruelle, trop méchante, trop... Kurt s'en souviendrai toute sa vie !

-Je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Blaine Anderson, même si ça fait de moi le plus horrible des hommes. Je t'aime.

-Et dire que mon père ose dire qu'il faut que je me marie avec Leslie...

Kurt grimaça. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais la détestait déjà. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de grimacer comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était certainement la seule chose aussi horrible que la mort de maman Elizabeth. Oh mais pourquoi penser à mère !

-Ne me parles pas d'elle, Blaine, je t'en supplie.

-D'accord. Je me tais.

-De toute façon, il est temps que j'aille préparer ton thé.

Kurt se leva, défroissa sa robe, posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune fils Anderson et murmura:

-Je t'aime... à tout à l'heure !

Blaine lui sourit, et agita sa main. Kurt s'éloigna de lui en courant vers la maison des Anderson.

* * *

Kurt venait tout juste de finir le thé, et une odeur délicieuse se propageait dans l'air... un mélange de miel, d'eau chaude et de soufflé à la pomme... La gouvernante déposa les assiettes remplies de soufflé sur la table, ainsi que quatre petites tasses et la théière au milieu. Il alla chercher des cuillers en argent, qu'il posa à côté des assiettes.

Il monta les escaliers, avec toujours autant d'excitation que d'habitude: le lieu était juste vraiment merveilleux ! Il se dépêcha d'aller prévenir , qui somnolait dans sa chambre, avant de prévenir le jardinier, . Kurt n'appréciait pas ce dernier... Rosen ressemblait à un vieux boule-doge ! Ses sourcils épais et broussailleux encadraient deux yeux gris fatigués et ternes. Trois rides déformaient son front, lui donnant un air de vieux sorcier... Ses lèvres tremblaient sans cesse, et on ne les voyait guère ! Son menton pouvait presque toucher le haut de sa poitrine, et son front haut semblait vouloir toucher le ciel. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille, on croirait que jamais il les brossait, même avec ses doigts ! Ses mains étaient étrangement petites mais longues, avec des doigts crochus et des ongles mordillés. Il s'habillait très mal, avec juste un T-shirt dont Kurt ne connaissait pas la matière... Rosen était très petit, ses jambes bien moins hautes que celles de Kurt. C'est simple: la simple vision du jardinier donnait à Kurt une soudaine envie de dégobiller !

Enfin, en dernier, Kurt alla prévenir Blaine qui faisait des mathématiques dans sa chambre. Blaine lui avait raconter que les mathématiques étaient ennuyeux, et que c'était très énervant d'en faire après avoir embrassé quelqu'un l'heure précédente. Il lui avait aussi dit que son professeur était absent pour quelques temps, et qu'il devrait s'entraîner tout seul pendant plusieurs jours. Avant, quand il était plus jeune, Kurt aurait tout donner pour être à la place de Blaine, mais maintenant, il voyait à quel point cela était pénible de tout faire pour plaire à son père: savoir manier l'épée, savoir monter un cheval, faire des mathématiques, du dessin... Et même, Kurt se demandait si Blaine avait aussi perdu sa mère jeune, vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu la femme de Sean Anderson...

-Blaine chéri ?

Blaine tourna simplement la tête et attendit la suite.

-Tu peux arrêter, le thé est prêt.

Blaine se leva, embrassa Kurt, et ils partirent tout les deux en direction de la salle à manger, où Sean et Rosen les attendaient déjà. Blaine prit place à table, mais quand Kurt allait s'asseoir, Sean lui déclara:

-Emeline ? Ce soir, vous ne restez pas avec nous. J'ai à parlementé avec mon fils, et je préfèrerais que vous ne soyez pas dans cette discussion... Sur ce, je vous dis à demain, et passez une excellente fin de journée !

Kurt regarda Sean avec des yeux ronds. Il aurait dû se plier aux ordres de son maître, mais au lieu de ça, il prononça:

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas l'honneur de rester ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas écouter cette conversation ?

Sean se leva de sa chaise et s'écria:

-Vous me devez obéissance, alors partez, tout de suite ! Si vous ne pouvez pas savoir de quoi mon fils et moi allons parler, c'est que ça ne vous regarde pas...

Sean esquissa un sourire: oh que si, ça regardait aussi cette servante !

Kurt salua Blaine des yeux, lança un regard de provocation au père de ce dernier, et ne jeta pas même de coup d'oeil à Rosen. Il prit congé d'eux et se précipita chez lui... De quoi Blaine et son père allait-il parler ?! Il demanderait tout à son amant le lendemain, il lui expliquera... du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

**C'était le chapitre 4 ! Je suis contente que cette fic avance bien, surtout continuer à m'envoyer des reviews, c'est super important pour moi ! :3 (pretty please !) ! Bien, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! ^^ A bientôt !  
**

**LNC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Comme promis, avec du retard, le nouveau chapitre de RDLP, assez tragique, mais ne pleurez pas hein, vous vous en doutiez je suppose ! ? Bref, j'espère encore une fois que vous aimerez ! J'ai eu du retard avec mes représentations et ma rencontre avec Chris Colfer, mais je vous promet de tout publier plus vite à l'avenir ! Encore merci pour vos adorables reviews ! :3 **

* * *

-Bien papa, je t'écoute. Qu'y a-t-il de si important à me dire pour chasser la gouvernante de la maison ?

-Ecoutes-moi bien, c'est compris ? Commença Sean.

Blaine acquiesça, de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

-On vous a surpris avec Mlle. Hummel, tout à l'heure, quand vous alliez à l'écurie.

Blaine déglutit. Surpris ? Dans quel sens ? Qu'est-ce que son père savait sur lui et la gouvernante ?

-Tu étais retissant à l'idée de te marier avec Leslie et tu catégoriquement refusé sa demande parce que tu es amoureux de Mlle. Hummel. Alors, maintenant, écoutes-moi bien. Si tu te maries avec elle, on sera ruiné ! Donc tu vas gentiment accepter la demande du père de Leslie, qui nous rapportera plus d'argent que la servante, et dès demain soir, nous n'aurons plus de gouvernante.

Blaine eut soudainement envie de vomir : ne plus voir Kurt et se marier avec Leslie ? Jamais !

-Papa, tu peux très bien renvoyer Emeline de la maison, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être amoureux d'elle et ne me forceras pas de me marier avec Leslie !

-Blaine, ne hausses pas le ton. Et ne discutes pas !

-Oh que si ! Répliqua Blaine. Je pourrais très bien m'échapper de la maison pour la voir. Je pourrais très bien ne plus jamais revenir. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à aimer quelqu'un d'autre !

-Encore une fois, tu as intérêt à m'obéir Blaine.

-Non !

-Bien, tu es obligé. Maintenant, montes dans ta chambre, et fiches-moi la paix, j'ai à réfléchir !

Blaine se leva mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Montes !

La claque que son père lui donna força Blaine à s'exécuter. Il en parlera à Kurt demain, s'il y arriverait. Ils trouveraient une solution, ensemble, ils inventeront un plan. Ils feront quelque chose pour s'en sortir. Parce que Blaine détestait son père, qui l'empêchait de se marier avec qui il voulait. Et s'il savait qu'en plus de tout ceci, Kurt était un garçon ?

* * *

Kurt se réveilla tout doucement. Il s'étira avec la grâce d'un chat, et s'habilla de sa robe, comme d'habitude. Alors qu'il allait sonner chez les Anderson, une main agrippa la sienne, le fit virevolter, et deux lèvres se pressèrent sur sa bouche.

-Blaine.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

* * *

Pendant que Kurt lisait Teen Green à Sean, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il allait être viré. Il savait ce que pensait le père de Blaine, ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et ce qu'il savait.

-Green est mort, il n'y a aucun doute. Cependant, quelques marins ici présent s'amusaient à commettre des meurtres à la manière de Teen, c'est-à-dire à étrangler leurs victimes avec des cravates semblables. Ils seront pendus demain…

Dans le livre, un jeune homosexuel s'était fait pendre. Kurt avait presque pleuré à ce moment et Sean avait froncés ses sourcils d'incompréhension, avant de rassurer le jeune homme :

_-Ne vous en faites pas, ce sont tout ce que les gens-là méritent. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils se rapprochent plus des sorcières que l'on brûle. Vraiment, ne pleurer pas pour ça, c'est le juste retour des choses._

_Et Kurt avait cette fois-ci explosé en sanglots. Les paroles ignobles du père de Blaine l'avaient dégoutées, il aimerait les oubliées à présent._

_Il pensait que les petites étoiles roses que portaient les homosexuels pour être reconnu étaient un symbole horrible. Genre : ces gens ne sont pas normaux, éloignez-vous avant qu'ils ne vous transforment en bête de foire._

Kurt sursauta quand Sean ronfla près de lui : il s'était encore endormi.

Pour Kurt, c'était le moment. Il allait pouvoir voir Blaine ! Normalement, ce dernier aurait dû se trouver dans la salle d'entraînement, mais il avait prétexté un mal de tête pour faire la sieste et réfléchir à tout ça. C'était trop compliqué, même les mathématiques lui semblaient simples à côté ! Kurt toqua à la porte.

-Blaine chéri ?

- Entres.

Kurt sauta dans les bras de Blaine. Enfin, sauter n'est peut-être pas le verbe qui conviendrait le mieux… Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un saut. Un saut raté peut-être.

Kurt pleura silencieusement dans les bras de Blaine.

-Que deux heures avant que je ne parte.

-Alors profitons un maximum, non ?

Kurt acquiesça.

* * *

Sean Anderson se réveilla doucement. Il avait mal aux yeux. Où donc avait-il posé ses gouttes la dernière fois ? Ah oui, dans la chambre de son fils. Oh, il voyait trouble et craignait de se cogner dans les meubles ! Il savait juste qu'Emeline était partit avec Blaine à l'écurie, normalement. Si Blaine n'avait pas trop mal à la tête. Mais Blaine n'aurait jamais trop mal à la tête pour ne pas voir Emeline, il en était sûr ! Cette fillette allait le rendre fou, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle au plus vite, ne plus jamais la revoir et marier Blaine. Comme ça toutes ses histoires seraient terminées, et il pourrait se consacré à lui-même plutôt qu'à son fils. Ce serait mieux ainsi… Mais en attendant il avait toujours besoin de ses gouttes pour bien voir ! Si seulement il avait pensé à les poser sur sa table de chevet ! Il parvint à ramasser Teen Green et à le mettre dans sa commode. Il parvint à marcher jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et de l'ouvrir en grand avant de s'y appuyer pour avancer encore. Il voyait vraiment de moins en moins bien ! S'il devenait aveugle, il ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Oh, et mince, encore faudrait-il trouver ses stupides gouttes ! Dans la chambre de Blaine, à gauche toute, donc…

Il traversa le couloir à tâtons, longeant les murs. Il se cogna dans un grand tableau qui représentait une femme à moitié nue devant un miroir, une pomme dans la main et un serpent dans l'autre. Il appartenait à sa défunte épouse, qui l'adorait. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas cassé !

Ah, il voyait un peu mieux à présent ! Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Blaine. Les lettres de son prénom était écrite en italique et en doré sur le bois, il était sûr de ne pas d'être trompé au moins ! Ouf, s'il avait réussi à lire c'est qu'il n'était pas aveugle !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il crût entendre un bruit. Une parole, un cri peut-être. Non, en fait c'était plutôt un gémissement. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

-Blaine !

C'était le nom de son fils que l'on criait ?

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une robe, négligemment posée sur le sol. Une chemise pas très loin. Ses yeux remontèrent encore un peu plus, vers le lit de Blaine et… Oh, il ferma les yeux. Il avait très bien reconnu son fils et le visage d'Emeline… seulement, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il voyait Emeline nue. En fait, Emeline n'était pas une femme. Et la seule pensée que deux garçons, dont son fils, faisaient des choses dites non chrétiennes sur un lit lui donnait la nausée. Deux HOMMES ! C'était tout à fait impossible, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas dans sa maison ! Pas deux homosexuels dans sa maison ?! Non, il rêvait… Il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Non il ne rêvait pas. Son fils était un… eurk, il voulait vraiment vomir. Emeline, ou peu importe qui c'était, l'avait entièrement transformé en un monstre… Il comprenait mieux l'attitude étrange de cette…euh, ce dernier quand il avait lu le passage ou un homo se faisait pendre.

Kurt se releva doucement sur ses coudes et prit peur en voyant Sean Anderson les regarder avec dégoût.

-Blaine ! Ton…. Père.

Blaine se tourna vivement. Et mince. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

-Je vous laisse trente secondes pour vous habiller et vous sortez de là, on a à parler, surtout avec toi Blaine.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine, paniqués sortirent de la chambre, et Kurt se pris une gifle. Il retint un cri d'exclamation et se tint la joue, devenue rouge paprika.

-Toi, ne t'approches plus de mon fils, d'accord !?

Kurt grimaça, et Blaine s'écria :

-Papa, tu n'as pas le droit de…

-Oh si, Blaine ! J'ai le droit de vous frapper comme c'est interdit que deux hommes s'aiment.

-Alors tu n'as pas le droit de nous frapper.

Blaine se pris un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ça, Blaine, d'accord ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Oh que si, comment se fait-il que tu embrasses un autre homme ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu pourrais me le dire. Mais comme ton étroitesse d'esprit t'empêche de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, je ne pense pas.

-Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi ! Et toi ?

Il regarda Kurt assis par terre.

-Tu peux me le dire ?

Kurt fit non de la tête.

-Très bien. Toi…

-Je m'appelle Kurt.

-Kurt. Tu vas partir dès ce soir. Blaine, je te donne une deuxième chance. Tu changes, tu me fais plaisir, et tu te maries avec Leslie.

-Je ne peux pas changer.

-Alors tu partiras d'ici.

-Merci de me faire cet honneur.

Le père de Blaine empoigna les deux garçons et les jeta dehors.

-Alors dégagez, que je ne vous voie plus ! Au revoir Blaine.

Et il cracha avant de refermer la porte.

Kurt se mit à pleurer.

-Comment on va faire pour survivre Blaine ? Comment on va faire pour gagner de l'argent ?

-Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution.

Kurt regarda Blaine avec espoir.

-On doit rentrer dans l'armée.

* * *

**Bon, je sais, j'aime vous faire languir, c'est pour ça que ça se termine ainsi ! **

**Bon, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécier !**

**Tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre, bons ou mauvais, alors envoyez-moi une review ! Bisous :3**

**LNC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre de RDLP, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je viens de remarquer : enfin un chapitre dans les temps xD ! **

**Rikurt : Oui, c'est ça, la Klainième guerre mondiale ! Avec les dauphins… hum fin, bref… moi aussi je t'adore ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^**

**impossibleDon't Exist : Ouiiii j'ai rencontré Chriiiis ! *o* ! xD Il fallait bien des chapitres tristes non ? Sinon, ce serait pas drôle (hein hein, jeux d'esprits, la fermes LNC compris ?) Oui bon y a la voix de mon subconscient entre parenthèses hein ! Olà, ne t'évanouis pas j'ai pas envie que tu fasses un malaise !**

**mmlabr : encore une fois désolée si ce chapitre était vraiment triste, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, ça va aller en s'arrangeant je pense. Normalement. Il y aura d'autres moments tristes, mais aussi de bons moments.**

**CKC : Non je ne fume pas, je vais très bien xDDDD Même si j'ai un peu déliré peut-être sur la fin !**

**Lucie79 : Oh merci beaucoup ! :] **

_-Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution._

_Kurt regarda Blaine avec espoir._

_-On doit rentrer dans l'armée_.

-Quoi ?

Kurt s'égosilla.

-Tu es fou ? On ne peut pas aller à l'armée… je n'ai jamais appris à me battre et… non, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui pourrai se passer si on y va ! Et puis…

-Là-bas, on mange gratuitement parce qu'ils doivent nourrir les soldats, et tu apprendras aussi à te battre. On peut y arriver Kurt…

-Non, on ne peut pas. Si je me suis borné à m'habiller en fille depuis tant d'années, c'est seulement parce que je ne voulais pas tuer !

-Kurt, regardes-moi.

Kurt ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas ici. Mais il était orphelin, sans travail, sans argent. Il avait une seule chose plus importante. Il avait Blaine. Alors il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

-Kurt… On y arrivera, tous les deux, parce qu'on s'aime. D'accord ?

Kurt acquiesça : Blaine avait toujours raison. C'était leur seul moyen de survivre pour un temps.

-Bien, hum, d'accord. Mais pour entrer dans l'armée, il va falloir que je mette autre chose que cette robe rose… ugh.

-Muhm, ouais, en effet. Je suppose.

Blaine suivit Kurt jusqu'à chez ce dernier. Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'habilla correctement, sous les yeux de son petit copain, et passa à ce dernier quelques vêtements.

-Il doit bien me rester un peu de nourriture, donc… on va pouvoir… manger un peu. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est rien par rapport à chez toi.

Kurt semblait si désolé que Blaine ne pût que sourire devant sa moue toute mignonne.

-Il va falloir que je m'y habitue de toute façon ! Je pense que la nourriture de l'armée n'a rien à voir avec celle à laquelle j'étais habitué.

Kurt regarda Blaine, désolé, un petit sourire triste figé sur les lèvres. Franchement, ils formaient un beau couple de malheureux tous les deux : Blaine venait d'être chassé par son père et même pire battu ! Kurt avait perdu ses deux parents et son travail, de fait que tous les deux se retrouvaient sans argent dans une maison où il n'y a presque rien à manger et que quelques habits, la plupart de femme…

Maintenant ils devraient tous les deux s'engager dans l'armée, faire de leur mieux pour survivre tous les deux à la guerre, et… Mais Kurt s'arrêta de penser là. Il était perdu, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pouvait ou allait se passer, il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux pour oublier, comme il devait oublier la mort de sa mère et de son père.

Blaine mordit dans le pain que Kurt lui tendit. « Les beaux jours sont terminés ! » se disait-il. Il venait tout juste de quitter sa vie aisée. Il se disait que c'était pour Kurt, pour l'homme le plus merveilleux de sa vie, mais… le visage dégoûté que son père avait sur le visage quand il les a vus… c'était aussi triste qu'insoutenable.

Finalement, ils finirent leur très maigre dîner dans le silence et le désespoir et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla en sueur sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien… La panique le consuma rapidement. Mais où était-il ? Il essaya de chercher où il était, si ses cauchemars étaient réalité, si il reconnaissait l'endroit… puis se calma doucement en voyant Kurt devant lui.

-Blaine… ça va ? Je sais que mon lit est dur, donc… j'espère que tu n'as mal nulle part…

-Ca va ! Mentit Blaine, qui avait extrêmement mal au dos. Je ne me souvenais pas où j'étais ce matin par contre.

-Oh, euh, désolé si tu as eu peur…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine. Aujourd'hui est un jour pas tout à fait comme les autres… le dernier jour sans être dans l'armée.

Kurt déglutit et se retint de sangloter. Blaine le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un tendre câlin. Un câlin où tout le désespoir, la tristesse et l'angoisse de ces derniers jours se fit étrangement ressentir, avant de ne paraître qu'un sombre souvenir lorsque leurs lèvres ce joignirent dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

Le peu d'argent qui restait à Kurt passa dans l'achat de nourriture pour Blaine et pour lui, autant que dans l'achat de vêtements plus résistants pour leurs nuits dans l'armée et quelques armes pour s'entraîner.

Kurt prit même peur en achetant des armes au forgeron… le forgeron très… collant et énervant. Il sembla le reconnaitre tout de suite, et Kurt se sentit défaillir quand il grimaça en voyant son pantalon.

-Euh… Mlle Hummel ?

-Oui oui, c'est moi, on a compris, je ne suis pas une fille, je suis un garçon qui se déguisait en fille. Oui je sais c'est inadmissible, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à le répéter… voilà, bonjour je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et voilà Blaine Anderson ! Nous venons acheter quelques armes, des épées et deux revolvers simplement.

Le forgeron le regarda les yeux ronds, choqué. Il n'arriva pas à parler. Blaine se mit alors à ricaner en regardant son copain.

-Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu un homme de votre vie ? Vous n'avez pas d'armes alors que vous êtes un forgeron ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Blaine rigola encore plus fort, et le forgeron hocha la tête en posant les armes devant lui.

-Tenez, Madem… Monsieur… hum… Damoiseau Hummel.

-Merci beaucoup, au revoir ! Dit Kurt en lui tendant son argent.

Alors qu'ils repartaient vers chez eux (hum, comme c'était bien d'appeler cela comme ça) Kurt et Blaine explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla doucement. Les murmures et les respirations des autres soldats dans leur sommeil résonnaient dans la pièce. Ça sentait la sueur, ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres, comme des sardines, et Blaine étouffait. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt, qui dormait calmement à côté de lui, pour respirer son odeur et oublier celle de la tente… Il avait envie de retourner dans le passé, ne pas être là, partit en courant. Mais comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?!

**Voilà bisous ! Et pensez à laisser une review ! :3 je vous aiiiime ! A bientôt dans YHIM !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! En premier temps, je vais m'excuser pour deux raisons: pour le grand retard de ce chapter, et pour ne pas répondre à vos superbes reviews. En deuxième temps, je vous remercie tous d'ailleurs pour vos reviews ^^ ! Franchement, c'est le seul truc qui aide à avancer, parce que avec mes deux fics, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête... merci encore. Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire tranquille ! **

* * *

Kurt reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il était coincé entre Blaine, qui le serrait comme un doudou, son nez enfoui dans son cou, et un gros plein de soupe nommé Guilhem. Kurt était en sueur, il était moite et crevait de soif. Oh, comme ça sentait mauvais là-dedans ! Et comme Kurt était serré ! Il détestait toute cette proximité avec d'autres hommes que Blaine.

Une semaine à peine qu'ils étaient dans le camp d'entraînement, et Kurt haïssait déjà sa vie ici. Cela aurait pût être bien plus dramatique en fin de compte. Kurt était chanceux. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec Blaine. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le groupe des épéistes, aucun des deux ne sachant réellement maitriser les armes à feu. Blaine apprenait à Kurt à monter à cheval, et bientôt, il serait certainement un des meilleurs soldats. Il était d'ailleurs chef des épéistes. C'était lui qui donnait des ordres aux autres, et Blaine s'en portait à merveille : Kurt était bien plus clément envers lui qu'envers les autres soldats.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, Kurt n'aurais jamais cru histoire pareille : lui, dans l'armée, avec son compagnon, chef d'une brigade ?! Non, jamais il n'y aurait pensé. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour quelqu'un le désigne chef d'un groupe de tueur… il ne pensait même pas qu'il allait tuer un jour.

Il ne pensait pas non plus que le fils Anderson serait sien, et que son père serait mort. Sa petite vie tranquille venait d'être chamboulée, et il ne s'en sentait pas superbement bien.

Les épéistes se levèrent tôt. Kurt marchait devant eux, en criant de sa voix aiguë :

-Comme vous savez, nous embarquons dans le Lion bientôt ! Nous faisons un voyage d'entraînement avec peu de nourriture. C'est très important pour les futures guerres ou batailles qui se feront en mer. Sur ce, j'espère de vous une bonne attitude à bord, montrons à notre capitaine qu'il peut compter sur nous. Bien, maintenant…

-M. Hummel ? Le capitaine de l'armée vous réclame.

Un voyage en bateau pour l'armée allait être organisé. Un voyage d'entraînement. Simplement pour que les soldats apprennent aussi à être des marins, qu'ils puissent s'occuper d'un bateau. Ils allaient apprendre leur fonction. Il y aurait le capitaine, les mousses, les matelots... Tout cela pour les préparer à une prochaine guerre. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quand et contre qui elle serait.

-Très bien. Répondit Kurt. Anderson ? Surveillez les soldats !

Kurt adressa un sourire charmant à Blaine, qui lui rendit avant de s'installer devant la masse de soldats qui grognaient que M. Hummel faisait du favoritisme. La complicité entre Kurt et Blaine n'était pas passée inaperçu : ils étaient arrivés en même temps dans l'armée, ils s'entendaient à merveille, s'entraidaient, ne se quittaient jamais… parfois même, certains soldats se posaient des questions. Quand on les charriait à propos de leur trop grande amitié, Kurt prenait toujours soin de se protéger. Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient au bar et que certains soldats devaient être un peu saouls, certains se donnaient des défis à la table de Kurt et Blaine.

_-A toi Hummel ! Criait Guilhem. _

_-Non, je ne joue pas à ces choses stupides… Avait répondu Kurt. _

_-Allez Kurt ! Avait supplié Blaine. Tu es peut-être notre supérieur, mais tu peux au moins jouer avec nous !_

_Peut-être que Blaine aussi avait été un peu saoul._

_Kurt avait roulé des yeux avant de céder aux débilités de ses soldats. _

_-Bien ! Alors ?..._

_-Capable d'embrasser Anderson !?_

_Kurt et Blaine s'étaient regardés, paniqués, puis Kurt avait demandé, calmement :_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que j'embrasserais mon meilleur ami ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, mais vous traînez tellement ensemble qu'on dirait qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous. _

_-Il n'y a rien entre Kurt et moi, avait déclaré subitement Blaine, mais puisque vous y tenez tant que ça, je vais embrasser Kurt. _

_Et Blaine s'était penché vers son petit-ami pour lui donner un baiser, mais ils oublièrent rapidement les gens autour d'eux pour intensifier doucement le baiser. Les soldats s'étaient écriés :_

_-Who, c'est bon là Anderson, tu peux arrêter !_

_-Oulà, Anderson et Hummel s'aiment ! Anderson et Hummel s'aiment !_

_Kurt avait brandit son épée, l'avait pointée sous le nez du dernier soldat hurleur, et avait sifflé :_

_-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Blaine, compris ? Et lui non plus ! _

_Il se sentait en danger. Mais pour rien au monde il aurait laisser ce sentiment se voir.  
_

_-Et le prochain qui nous dérange avec ça, ou bien celui qui en parle à qui que ce soit d'autre, je le tue dans son sommeil, ou je le provoque en duel, et promis, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant._

Depuis ce jour, on les appelait les inséparables, parce que Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours ensemble et disparaissaient tous les deux à midi, et cela tous les jours. En réalité, ils finissaient leur déjeuner très rapidement pour se retrouver enfin tous les deux secrètement.

* * *

Kurt revint vers ses soldats :

-Bien, donc, je disais… Ah oui, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a les pirates dans les eaux.

-Les pirates ?! s'écria quelqu'un.

-Oui, les pirates. Nous allons parcourir une région infestée de bateaux pirates. Et cela que ça vous plaise ou non. Donc, soyez sur vos gardes.

* * *

-Blaine, je t'aime… murmura Kurt.

-Tu me le répètes tous les midis.

-Mais je ne le dirais jamais assez.

Blaine le coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Redis-le alors.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Kurt entre deux baisers. Et toi ?

-je t'aime aussi Kurt !

* * *

Blaine alla se coucher avec grand regret. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit où ils dormaient tous les uns sur les autres presque ! Et heureusement que Kurt était avec lui. Pour Blaine, la vie était un enfer. Il détestait tout ça, rien n'allait, et pourtant, il vivait. Il continuait à vivre. Mais ce qui lui faisait mal, c'est comment son père se fichait totalement de lui maintenant. Il se coucha près de Kurt, l'entourant de ses bras, et murmura :

-Bonne nuit.

Kurt dormait déjà, il devait être épuisé. Blaine posa sa tête sur son torse, et déclara pour lui seul :

-Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ^^  
**

**Merci encore à tous, je vous aime, vous savez ça ?**

**Bisous ! :3 (toutes propositions sont les bienvenues !)**

**LNC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, c'est moi ! Merci pour vos superbes reviews ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D**

* * *

-Allez, debout, nous embarquons aujourd'hui messieurs ! cria Kurt en rassemblant les soldats.

-M. Hummel ? Nous attendons votre groupe d'épéistes.

-Nous arrivons M. Mordio. Répondit Kurt au capitaine avec une petite révérence.

Il s'en retourna à ses soldats, en souriant chaleureusement à Blaine quand leurs regards se croisèrent, et déclara :

-Bien, il semble que nous sommes attendus. Suivez-moi.

Kurt les mena jusqu'au Lion. Ce bateau leur était prêté par le roi en personne. Il était en bois, mais majestueux, avec de grands symboles en or sur la proue. Ils allaient faire un aller-retour pour s'entraîner à vivre sur un bateau, et ça stressait Kurt plus qu'autre chose. Et s'il avait le mal de mer ? Un frisson parcourut son échine à cette pensée.

Kurt était penché, regardant la mer, quand le bateau largua les amarres. Blaine le rejoignit peu de temps après, se penchant vers la mer à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça, fixant la mer, un petit moment, sans se parler. Juste en se tenant la main, se la serrant le plus possible. Blaine avait compris que Kurt avait peur. Il voulait tout simplement le rassuré, lui assurer que tout irait bien, mais même lui n'en était pas sûr. Mais pour ne pas effrayer Kurt encore plus, il fera comme si de rien n'était. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Kurt. C'est ainsi qu'il engagea la conversation :

-Tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Non…J'ai peur, répondit Kurt, j'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème avec le bateau, que l'on coule… Alors je regarde la mer et j'essaye d'oublier. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, Blaine.

-Tout ira bien Kurt. Nous sommes deux mousses chargés de laver le pont ou de cuisiner… d'ailleurs tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé d'être mousse pour moi ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu être bien plus !

-C'est moi qui ai proposé de l'être, Blaine. Je ne veux pas me séparer encore plus de toi. Comme nous sommes tous les deux mousses, nous nous verrons plus qu'avant. J'ai fait ça pour moi Blaine : je trouve ça pire d'être loin de toi que d'être mousse, même si je suis plus haut gradé que toi. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais voulu l'être !

Blaine hocha la tête, et replongea son visage vers l'eau que fendait la coque du bateau. S'ils avaient été seuls sur le bateau, il aurait déjà embrassé Kurt tant cet endroit aurai pu être romantique en d'autre circonstances. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux et toussota :

-Excusez-moi, Capitaine Mordio voudrait quelqu'un pour aider Chef Ingy en cuisine… comme vous êtes deux mousses, j'ai pensé que…

-Allons-y, soupira Blaine.

Ils entrèrent tous deux en cuisine, pour retrouver chef Ingy. Il fallait juste qu'ils épluchent les pommes de terre du dîner. Oh, bien entendu, le dîner du capitaine, du lieutenant et des autres personnes haut gradées. Les autres marins, comme Kurt et Blaine, ne mangeait pas de pommes de terre. Seulement une bouillie infecte, comme les pommes de terre étaient rares. La nourriture sur ce bateau était absolument horrible, et l'hygiène aussi. Les chambres puaient, n'étaient jamais rangés, et des souris s'y promenaient même. Les mousses ne devaient jamais les nettoyer, hormis celle du capitaine. Et puis il était impossible de se laver correctement avec de l'eau de mer. L'eau douce qu'ils avaient emportée servait uniquement à s'hydrater pendant les repas. Elle se trouvait dans d'énormes tonneaux entassés dans la cave. Ils étaient accrochés les uns aux autres par de grands fils, au cas où une tempête parviendrait.

Kurt ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme d'hygiène, et Blaine non plus, habitué à bien plus de luxe. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir à quel point ils détestaient cette vie tous les deux.

Alors qu'il épluchait tranquillement les pommes de terre, Kurt vit Blaine se lécher les lèvres et son cœur rata un battement. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante à son doigt mais ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça, fixant Blaine les yeux écarquillés.

-Kurt, dit ce dernier, tu saignes. Tu t'es coupé avec le couteau.

Kurt baissa ses yeux sur son pouce qui devenait rouge foncé. « Mince » fut le seul mot qui dépassa ses lèvres.

-M. Ingy, j'amène Kurt voir le docteur, qu'il puisse lui panser le doigt. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes.

Le cuisinier acquiesça. Blaine prit Kurt par la main, qui le suivit jusqu'au docteur du bord. Ce dernier examina un peu son doigt, avant de retirer le sang et d'enrouler une petite bande blanche autour du pouce du mousse. Kurt le remercia distraitement. Ils repartirent en direction des cuisines, et Kurt se retint de rire en pensant à pourquoi il s'était coupé.

cccCCCccc

Blaine lavait le pont en cette fin de soirée. Kurt venait de le quitter pour aller dans leur chambre (ils partageaient une chambre tous les deux, avec les deux autres mousses du navire). Il regarda la pomme de terre qu'il venait de voler dans les cuisines pour étancher sa faim. Ce n'était certainement pas assez, surtout s'il la partageait avec Kurt, mais ce serait suffisant pour aller mieux.

- Que tenez-vous là, Anderson ?

Blaine releva la tête, paniqué. Capitaine Mordio se tenait devant lui, lui lançant un regard haineux et sombre.

-Une pomme de terre… Volez-vous nos vivres, Anderson ? Vous savez que c'est interdit n'est-ce-pas ?

Blaine déglutit péniblement en hochant la tête. C'est à ce moment que Kurt revint sur le pont :

-Blaine, tu ne viens pas te coucher et… oh !

-Tiens, M. Hummel, cet Anderson est bien un de vos soldats ? demanda M. Mordio.

-Oui, monsieur. Et ? demanda également Kurt avec son éternelle arrogance.

-Il vient de voler une pomme de terre.

Mordio empoigna Kurt par le col de la chemise et l'approcha dangereusement de lui :

-Veuillez à faire respecter le règlement à tous vos soldats.

Il lâcha Kurt, et se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine.

-Anderson, vous serez punit pour vos méfaits. Vous serez enfermé une journée entière dans la cave. Sans rien à boire et à manger. A partir de maintenant ! Hummel, vous l'emmènerez !

-Monsieur, je demande à être punit à sa place, demanda Kurt.

-Kurt, ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Blaine.

-C'est M. Anderson qui est punit, pas vous. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte d'amitié vous pousse à faire ça pour Anderson, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Amenez-le à la cave maintenant ! ordonna M. Mordio.

-Vous êtes un monstre Monsieur. Cracha Kurt.

Puis il s'exécuta. Il descendit avec Blaine dans la cave, et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Kurt, va dormir, murmura Blaine.

-Je dors ici cette nuit.

Blaine soupira. Il était impossible de discuter avec Kurt, alors il l'enlaça et s'endormit paisiblement.

cccCCCccc

Quand Kurt se réveilla dans la cave, une souris somnolait sur sa cheville. Il se retint de pousser un cri et la chassa. Blaine s'éveilla également.

-Je te ramène de la nourriture tout à l'heure Blaine. Promit Kurt en se levant.

-A tout à l'heure.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

cccCCCccc

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit en grinçant. Blaine vit Kurt entrer avec une assiette.

-Oh, Kurt il ne fallait pas…

-Il ne fallait pas que je ramène à manger à l'homme que j'aime ? Désolé, il le faut !

Blaine sourit au ton autoritaire de Kurt, qui lui donna la becquée. La bouillie que Blaine ingurgita lui donna envie de vomir, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait manger pour ne pas mourir.

-Merci Kurt.

-Il faut que j'y aille, je suis de corvée vaisselle. A ce soir.

cccCCCccc

Blaine s'éveilla quand la porte grinça une nouvelle fois, bien plus tard dans la journée. Le capitaine Mordio apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Blaine grimaça quand il le vit.

-Votre punition est levée, Anderson. Que je ne vous reprenne plus à voler quoi que ce soit, où l'on vous jettera à la mer. Quand à Hummel, faites bien attention à lui. Vous êtes bien le seul à s'inquiéter de son sort sur ce navire. Rejoigniez-le vite avant qu'il ne nous fasse un gros chagrin, il a été bien seul aujourd'hui.

Blaine détestait cet homme. Il passa devant lui sans un mot et rentra dans sa chambre.

ccCCCccc

Alors que Kurt et Blaine lavaient le linge dans un énorme chaudron, chose particulièrement horrible car les marins ne prenaient absolument pas soin de leurs affaires, des cris retentirent.

-Les pirates ! Criait la vigie. Les pirates, ils approchent.

Kurt regarda Blaine, paniqué. Il se leva précipitamment pour voir le pavillon noir avancer vers eux. En seulement quelques secondes, tous les hommes avaient sortis leurs épées, près au combat.

-A l'abordage ! Entendirent-ils crier.

Un bon nombre d'hommes sautèrent sur le Lion, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les soldats. Alors que les combats commençaient, violents, Kurt fut emporté dans une danse acharnée avec un des pirates. Il réussit à l'éliminer sans problème, mais ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta. Le chef des pirates avait largement le dessus sur leur capitaine. M. mordio se retrouva bien vite à terre, et le chef des pirates proclama :

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous voler de l'or. Nous sommes ici pour recruter des hommes. Levez-vous, Monsieur.

M. Mordio se releva.

-C'est la vie contre des hommes.

M. Mordio eut un énorme sourire.

-Bien volontiers. Veuillez choisir alors.

-Vous devez bien connaître les plus performants de votre équipage ! répliqua le pirate.

-Oh, et bien puisque vous insistez…

Blaine ferma les yeux. Il savait bien que Kurt et lui étaient ennemis avec Mordio. Et quand il le vit s'approcher d'eux, ils savaient que c'était finit.

-Prenez donc Hummel et Anderson.

Le pirate les examina sous tous les angles.

-Hum, en effet… Ils sont bien taillés. Jim, Tim, prenez-les.

Deux pirates en question les prirent et les amenèrent vers leur bateau.

-Bien, déclara le pirate, sur ce, adieu et merci encore pour ses hommes.

Mordio se pencha une dernière fois vers Kurt et Blaine pour chuchoter :

-Que l'enfer soit avec vous…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! pauvres choupinous, mais vous allez voir tout va bien ce passer !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Je rassure déjà tout le monde: tout va bien se passer, surtout dans ce chapitre ^_^ ! Merci pour vos reviews, et place au chapitre 9.**

**LoveKlaine24: Le Klaine ira toujours bien. Je ne peux pas les tuer ou les séparer, je te rassure tout de suite. Et tu verras dans ce chapitre que ce ne sera pas affreux :D**

**mmlabr: Merci, la suite est là ;)**

**ImpossibleDon'tExist: Tes bébés iront très bien ;p Mordio est un c*n ! _ -_- ! Ca devrait aller. A bientôt :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous continuerez ! :* Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver de pire ?! Après l'armée poisseuse, les pirates sexistes et barbus ! Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Tout ça à cause de ce satané Mordio, qui mériterait bien l'épée de Kurt en pleine tête. Blaine adorerait voir Kurt tuer Mordio. Mais ils ne reverraient certainement plus jamais le capitaine ici. D'ailleurs, Kurt se demandait s'ils allaient revoir le jour, tout simplement. Mais ils étaient toujours tous les deux, et c'était un miracle avec tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer. Quand Kurt mit le pied sur le bateau au pavillon noir, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était un pirate. Il était une de ses brutes sanguinaires dont il avait toujours redouté l'existence. Argh, tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Tout d'abord, un enfant misérable, pleurant son sort, puis « une femme » gouvernante chez les Anderson, chassé(e) avec le fils. Ensuite, ils s'enfuient tous deux dans l'armée et il devient chef d'une brigade. Maintenant, il sera pirate. Ces changements de statut allaient le tuer.

-Je m'appelle Jack Rackam, hurla le chef, le capitaine de cet équipage de bras cassés et de voleurs de trésors.

Blaine frissonna. Voleur de trésor ?

-Et pour commencer, nous allons en quelque sorte vous présenter… le règlement des pirates !

Rackam sortit d'un vieux coffre poussiéreux un long parchemin usé. Cornu, et mouillé. Il souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière, et le tendit à Kurt et Blaine pour qu'ils puissent en prendre connaissance.

_**Simplement la devise des pirates, celle qui doit être**_

_**Respectée et Apprise….**_

_**-Les femmes sont interdites à bord, ce sont des êtres perfides pour les pirates qui éloignent un homme de sa mission et qui le distrait.**_

_**-Je remplis mon rôle sur le bateau, et respecte mes supérieurs.**_

_**-La violence est malsaine. Deux pirates ne peuvent pas se battre en duel sans l'autorisation du capitaine, et c'est seulement ce dernier qui décide si la mort sera ou non de la partie.**_

_**-Je respecte tous les ordres.**_

_**Quiconque ne respecte pas cette charte ne reverra pas le soleil… **_

Kurt et Blaine se sourirent à l'évocation des femmes et de l'amour. Ils pouvaient tous les deux oublier cet avertissement. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait-être pire avec Rackam qu'avec Mordio, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien. Déclara Kurt, en lui redonnant le parchemin d'une main tremblante.

Rackam prit le parchemin et le rangea. Il fit ensuite un énorme sourire à Kurt et Blaine. Blaine ne savait pas comment interpréter ce signe… était-ce de la sympathie ? Comment fallait-il y répondre.

-Messieurs ! S'exclama-t-il. Je crois que nous avons sauté les présentations ! Et si nous arrangions cela en les faisant correctement !?

Il se leva précipitamment, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

-Alors ?

Il attrapa leur main et demanda :

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Blaine était confiant. Grâce à ce sourire. Mordio ne leur souriait jamais, à la différence de Rackam. Il agita donc sa main, comme une poignée de main professionnelle, et déclara :

-Blaine Anderson. Ancien bourgeois qui a rejoint l'armée quand son père l'a chassé. Plutôt bon à l'épée, je dirais. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Kurt regarda Blaine en souriant. Il y avait de la complicité entre ces deux-là !

-Kurt Hummel. Orphelin. Bientôt 16 ans. A rejoint l'armée quand j'ai perdu mon travail…. De… d'homme de main chez M. Anderson. Ancien chef d'une brigade. Excellent chanteur.

Ils explosèrent tous les trois de rire quand ils se lâchèrent les mains.

-Enchanté ! Hurla Rackam. En parlant de chant, si nous montrions à ces jeunes gens comment on chante et on fête de nouveaux membres ici ?

Il ajouta plus bas en essayant de couvrir les « hourras ! » des pirates :

-Vous serez de parfaits pirates. Faites connaissance avec les autres pendant ceci. ET QUE LA FETE COMMENCE !

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ris. En fait… ces pirates avaient l'air d'être de bonnes personnes. Joyeuses, drôles, malgré la terreur qu'elles dégageaient. Blaine se demandait s'ils avaient eu de la chance ou si tous les pirates étaient ainsi… Peut-être que la vie ici allait être mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Kurt alla s'installer à côté d'un jeune pirate blond et d'un autre brun. Le blond avait les cheveux courts, platines. Le brun avait les cheveux très longs et des yeux entourés de noir. Le blond chantait à tue-tête. Le brun chuchotait les paroles en observant Kurt.

-Oh, hum, bonjour… déclara Kurt.

-Bonjouuur Hummel ! Cria le blond. Je suis Jim. Enchanté de te rencontrer ! Bienvenue chez les piraaaates ! On fait la fête le plus possible, et on se serre les coudes, parce qu'on a beaucoup de rhum, mais quedal à manger !

Il rit fort avant de reprendre la chanson en se penchant d'avant en arrière.

Le brun continua à chuchoter les paroles et lui fit simplement un signe de tête. Il lui montra son sabre sur lequel le prénom « Tim » était gravé, et lui serra la main. Peut-être un des seuls sobres avec son capitaine…

Blaine s'approcha de trois autres pirates, l'air un assez sobre pour parler. Un probablement jeune, très jeune. 14 ans ? 13 ans ? Un autre vraiment vieux, et un grand châtain aux yeux noisette.

-Bienvenue Anderson, dit le plus vieux. Je suis Galham. Voici mon fils, Bon's. Il a 13 ans.

-Et moi c'est Toth. Il a l'air sympa Kurt là-bas. Il est beau aussi ton ami ! Je me demande comment il ne va pas ramener de femmes à bord.

Blaine explosa de rire.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non non, je rigole tout seul ! Je vais y aller.

Blaine prit la bière que Toth lui tendit et alla retrouver Kurt.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-A merveille. Ils sont plutôt… gentils. Et joyeux ! Rétorqua Kurt. Ouais, ils sont gentils. Je crois que niveau entente, ça devrait aller. Niveau survie, je n'en sais rien. Mais j'aime cette fête.

-Hum, oui. Ils sont gentils. Tu veux de la bière ?

Kurt fit non de la tête, et Blaine en bu une gorgée. Il lui raconta ce que Toth lui avait dit et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

-Tu ne veux pas chanter ? demanda Blaine.

-Hum, je n'en sais rien…

Kurt leva les yeux et réfléchit. Il pourrait chanter ce chant de pirate qu'il avait entendu une fois. Oui, il pourrait. Même, il allait le faire. Après tout, c'était la fête.

-Ouais, je vais le faire. Attends-moi là Blaine.

Kurt se leva et alla chercher Rackam.

-Capitaine. Je peux chanter une chanson ?

-Bien entendu. CAMARADES ! Cria-t-il, captant l'attention de tout le monde. Veuillez acclamer Hummel, qui veut nous chanter quelque chose !

Kurt rougit mais s'exécuta quand même.

_Le roi et ses pairs  
Ont enfermé la reine,  
A bord d'un bateau de plomb.  
Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs  
Moi et mes frères vogueront._

Yo ho quand sonne l'heure  
Hissons nos couleurs.  
Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates  
Jamais ne mourra.

Il y a les morts il y a les vivants,  
D'autre voguent sur les flots  
Grâce au clé de la cage  
Il faut payer le diable  
Et prier pour la forme

Yo ho quand sonne l'heure  
Hissons nos couleurs.  
Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates  
Jamais ne mourra.

Et la salle applaudit, admirative. Surtout Blaine.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Donc, la chanson c'est Hissons nos Couleurs, dans Pirates des Caraibes 3. Merci d'avoir lu et gros bisous, je vous aime !**

**(Laissez une review, svp, si vous lisez, laissez une review :3 )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, c'est moi ! Chapitre 10 ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime.**

**ImpossibleDon'tExist: Merci :p Ca ira. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**KlaineKisses: Ouaiiiis, tes reviews xD Toutes tes réponses sont là dedans. Désolé si c'était court. Bisous :3**

**CKC: Merci x)**

**mimyllou23: Merci :D Moi aussi je le vois bien commander ! ;p Vous avez le droit de tuer mordio et de faire une pétition pour :D Bye !**

**Rikurt36: Merci pour tes reviews ma gay powa ^^ Ca faisait longtemps ! Bisous :3**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Alors que Kurt revenait, tout sourire, vers Blaine, il fut arrêté dans sa course par un grand pirate brun, aux grands yeux noirs, avec deux sabres croisés dans le dos. Il portait des habits noirs et amples, et un foulard rouge autour de son cou. Ses chaussures taupe remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux, et son pantalon était troué à plusieurs endroits.

-Bonjour Kurt.

Ce dernier regarda le pirate, étonné. A part Blaine, rare étaient ceux qui utilisaient son prénom.

-Tu chantes vraiment bien, continua le brun, ignorant le trouble de Kurt.

-M…merci.

-Tu dois te demander comment je m'appelle, je me trompe ?

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Je m'appelle Julien. Je suis ton… associé. Rackam m'a chargé de te le dire. Je t'explique un peu mieux notre rôle sur ce bateau : on doit guetter les horizons : regarder si il y a des bateaux, et quel type, annoncer si il y a terre, les endroits où on est… en gros, nous sommes des vigies qui doivent indiquer notre position géographique, par rapport aux cartes et aux étoiles. Je t'apprendrais. En attendant, je suis très heureux d'avoir un magnifique chanteur comme associé. On se voit plus tard !

-D'accord…

Kurt le regarda partir avec Toth, et ils prirent tous les deux un verre. Les chants reprirent bon train. Kurt alla finalement retrouver Blaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait l'autre géant ? demanda ce dernier.

-C'est mon associé. Il fera le même travail que moi et il voulait m'en informer. C'est tout. Et il fait la même taille que moi, il n'est pas géant, loin de là.

-Muhm. Je ne lui fais aucunement confiance. Fais attention.

Kurt sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-d'ailleurs, reprit Blaine, tu as vu le triangle rose sur la chemise de Toth ?

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu blagues !

Kurt tourna son regard sur les deux pirates buvant leur verre. Sur la poche de la chemise de celui aux yeux verts, un petit triangle rose était attaché.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Épatant, hein ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Il a été accepté par les pirates ? Ce n'est pas étrange ?

-Tu trouves que les pirates sont beaucoup plus normaux que nous ?

-Définitivement non, répondis Kurt, certain de sa réponse. Tu penses qu'on pourrait en savoir plus ?

-Je vais aller approfondir ça tout de suite.

Blaine se leva et se dirigea vers Toth et Julien.

-Toth, je peux te parler en privé ?

-Hum, oui, pourquoi pas… répondit celui-ci.

-Ecoutes, c'est vraiment très important.

Le pirate aux yeux verts fit signe à Julien d'aller autre part. Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'agacement et alla s'asseoir plus loin, à côté de Kurt. Blaine retint un grognement, mais décida d'oublier ça pour le moment et d'éclaircir cette histoire.

« -Je peux te poser une question ? Je sais ce que ça signifie ce triangle rose. Ça veut dire que tu aimes les autres hommes.

-Je…

-Pourquoi tu l'as gardé ? Comment ça se fait que malgré ça tu sois accepté chez les pirates ? Désolé si je suis indiscret.

-Pourquoi je l'ai sur moi ? Il est attaché à ma peau et à ma chemise. Accroché à ma chair. Je n'ai jamais essayé de le retirer, sous peine de m'arracher la peau. Les gens qui me l'ont mis étaient horribles. Ils voulaient que tout le monde sache que cette malédiction, que tout le monde la connaissent, qu'elle reste à vie à me hanter.

Et les pirates, ce n'est pas tout le monde. Les pirates, ils s'en fichent. Ils ont besoin d'hommes, peu importe qui ils sont. Il faut juste qu'ils aient des hommes, et que ces derniers ne ramènent pas de femmes ici et qu'ils respectent la charte. C'est tout. Ce sont des hommes qui se fichent de tout, et qui m'ont accepté pour ce que je suis. Et ce sont les seuls. C'est ici que je me sens bien. Le jour est arrivé où moi, Sébastian Toth Smythe, peut enfin se sentir bien. Parce que les pirates m'aiment. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'es pas digne d'être un pirate, Anderson. »

Blaine resta comme figé sur place. Il décida de répondre quand même.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, Sébastian. Ou Toth. Ou Smythe. Comme tu veux. Et même, si tu veux tout savoir, je peux te révéler un secret. Mais à une seule condition. Tu ne dis rien aux autres de ce que tu vas entendre, tu le gardes pour toi. C'est clair ?

Toth acquiesça.

-Ok. Kurt et moi. On est… en couple. Kurt et moi, nous sommes dans le même cas que toi. Il avait un travail chez mon père. Et puis cet individu abject nous a chassés quand il nous a découvert. On a tout perdu. On s'est retrouvé dehors, Kurt étant orphelin, avec pour seule solution l'armée. Et quand on a été en voyage, Mordio décide de nous livrer aux pirates.

-Vous pouvez le dire.

-Non. Kurt est fragile. Je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais. Il a perdu ses deux parents, son travail, sa dignité, ses habitudes… Il faut juste empêcher toute cette misère de lui arriver. Ne répètes rien.

-Ca marche. Maintenant, retournes vite voir ton amant. Ce n'est pas bon de traîner trop longtemps avec julien, il risque de tomber sous le charme comme moi !

-Ca oui, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

_Pendant ce temps..._

Julien, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil maussade à Blaine, alla s'asseoir près de Kurt. Ce dernier, presque impressionné par son associé, lui offrit un petit sourire timide, et bu une gorgée que de la bière que Blaine avait laissé près de lui.

-Comment est-ce que tu vas ? demanda finalement le brun.

-Comme je peux, répondit le châtain.

Il y eu un petit silence où Julien fit boire Kurt dans son verre. Puis Kurt reprit finalement :

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es sur ce bateau ?

-Plutôt.

-C'est vague comme réponse. Tu étais là quand Toth est arrivé ?

-Oui, répondit le brun, j'étais déjà là.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence. Kurt regardait Blaine. Julien regardait Kurt.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il a le triangle rose… répondit Kurt. Ca doit être traumatisant pour lui. Les pirates l'ont accepté, et je suis fier d'en faire partie.

-Oui nous l'avons accepté. Il s'appelle Sébastian. Pas Toth. Toth est son deuxième prénom. Il a changé son nom pour être pirate, oubliant sa vie d'avant. Il s'appelle désormais Toth Sébastian Smythe, mais il reste Sébastian Toth Smythe au fond. Il a juste préféré oublier.

-Je vois.

Nouveau silence. Julien se rapprocha de Kurt, sa main droite se posant sur son genou, et lui fit boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

-C'est bon hein ? C'est du rhum.

-Ca rend fous…

-Mais entre nous, on l'est déjà tous… Je suis sûr que tu en veux d'autre.

Et de nouveau le goût de l'alcool envahit la bouche de Kurt. Plus longtemps cette fois. Puis Julien finit le reste de son verre d'une traite.

-il faudra que je t'emmène dans un bar un soir. On trouvera une jeune fille de ton âge et vous passerez la nuit ensemble. Le temps d'une seule soirée.

-J'aime pas trop ça.

-Il faut essayer.

Nouveau silence. Kurt regardait ses pieds. Julien regardait Kurt. Ce dernier sursauta quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Il crut d'abord que c'était Julien, et voulu la retirer, mais quand il leva les yeux et vit que c'était Blaine, il s'arrêta dans son geste. Il sourit seulement à son amant. Julien se leva en soupirant une nouvelle fois, certainement déçu de mettre fin à la discussion, et déclara à Kurt (et seulement à Kurt) :

-A demain, je vais me coucher. Heureux de travailler avec un gars comme toi Kurt. Vraiment.

Et il partit. Cette fois-ci, Blaine grogna.

-Je l'aime pas !

-Moi si. Il est gentil. Même si il veut me faire coucher avec des filles !

Blaine rigola nerveusement.

-Et finalement, demanda Kurt, ça donne quoi avec Sébastian ?

Blaine le regarda, étonné : Tu connais son vrai nom ?

-C'est Julien qui me l'a dit. Alors ?

Blaine lui raconta un peu près tout sans lui donner trop de détails. Kurt était sensible et risquerait de pleurer sinon.

-On va se coucher ? demanda Kurt, fatigué.

-D'accord.

Blaine lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un coin désert. Il embrassa le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et dit :

-Bonne nuit Kurt.

* * *

**Voilààà ! Alors, c'était pas trop nul xD ? Merci à tous pour votre attention, je vous aime :p**

**LNC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je m'excuse vraiment de ce retard ! Vraiment, vous pouvez me claquer, je comprendrais. Pour m'excuser, je poste un chapitre légèrement plus long que d'habitude. J'essaye de vous faire aimer tous les pirates, même Julien. Ils sont tous super sympas ! Surtout lui :3 Bref, désolée vraiment pour tout ce retard, mais c'est les vacances, donc je n'ai plus autant de temps...**

**/!\ Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fanfictions !**

**Eternité: l'histoire est presque terminée sur papier ! Alléluia *bruit de trompette* ! Il y aura un nouveau chapitre début de semaine prochaine, il est plutôt assez long, et croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas être dessus !**

**Your Heart Is Mine: Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, je suis en train de l'écrire. Il sera posté en fin de semaine prochaine. Et celui là est aussi plutôt pas mal niveau Klaine. D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu MissKlaine et RonnieCriss sur cette histoire... si vous les retrouvez prévenez-moi ! xD**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, passons à vos petites reviews qui font super plaisir ! :3 Merci à tous ^^**

**Mimyllou28: Ouais, pour Seb je voulais absolument le mettre dans ma fic. Merci pour ta review ^^ Oui, comme ça ils ont confirmation. Prochain chapitre va être énorme en aventures...**

**ImpossibleDon'tExist: Merci pour ta review ^^ C'est super sympa pour moi de lire ça ! :D**

**Rikurt36: Ouiii Julien et Seb ! Oh merci, moi aussi je t'adore ! :3 Merci !**

**BarbieBitchy: Merci à toi de commencer cette fanfiction, même si elle est très bizarre ! Merci aussi de continuer à lire. J'espère sincèrement que ça va te plaire ! :3 **

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla dans sa cabine à Julien et lui, les cheveux devant les yeux. Ils poussaient tellement vite depuis qu'il ne s'en occupait plus. C'en était presque pas croyable ! La mèche qu'il entretenait si durement et qu'il redressait sur sa tête recouvrait désormais ses yeux. Il souffla dessus comme il le faisait si souvent maintenant.

-Réveillé ? Demanda la voix grave de Julien.

-Hum, ça ne se voit pas ? Blagua Kurt, qui essayait de discipliner sa mèche. (Qui glissait entre ses doigts.)

-Besoin d'aide avec tes « magnifiques » cheveux ?

Les yeux bleus de Kurt se braquèrent sur le pirate.

-Ouais. Ils ne tiennent pas sur ma tête, du coup ils tombent sur mes yeux. Pourquoi cette question ?

Julien le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il les bougea de haut en bas. Kurt fronça ses sourcils, et Julien soupira devant le manque d'humour de son coéquipier. Il sortit de sa poche une paire de ciseaux.

-Tiens, coupe ta mèche avec.

-Comment je vais faire ? Je ne vais pas l'humidifier avec de l'eau de mer ou du rhum ! Il me faut de l'eau pour l'humidifier !

-Et peut-être veux-tu aussi un miroir et un peigne en argent, _princesse _!

Kurt le congratula d'un regard noir. Julien soupira une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais le faire si tu veux.

Il prit les ciseaux et les approcha des yeux de Kurt. Ce dernier ferma les yeux intensément : il tient à ses cheveux, mais encore plus à ses yeux. Julien ouvrit les ciseaux et coupa la mèche de Kurt, lentement et le plus précisément possible. Ensuite, il prit les cheveux dans sa main et les rangea dans une pochette transparente. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Kurt. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Blaine, Sebastian et Tim entrèrent dans la chambre (trois des pirates chargés de l'entretient du bateau.) Tim ne disait rien, mais une lueur anxieuse brillait dans les yeux de Toth, et les yeux de Blaine reflétaient la colère et l'incompréhension.

Kurt et Julien avaient vivement tournés la tête. Kurt se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Blaine, un sourire timide et incertain sur les lèvres.

-Je dérange ? Demanda le bouclé.

-Non, Blaine, pas du tout, au contraire. Tu sais, mon meilleur ami m'a manqué hier soir, et ce matin au réveil.

Ouf, il avait failli dire petit-ami.

-J'aurais voulu avoir une chambre avec toi. Tu m'as manqué !

-A moi aussi, Kurt.

Ils s'enlacèrent. Blaine pouvait voir Julien. Il le regarda avec un air de défi. Julien fronça les sourcils encore une fois, ne comprenant pas le message que Blaine essayait de lui faire passer. Pourtant, ça voulait clairement dire : tu ne le touches pas.

Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent. Le châtain voulait embrasser le plus jeune, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Il se retint donc et se tourna vers les autres. Sa première « vraie »journée allait commencer. Et il en était extrêmement heureux.

Blaine, quand à lui, était beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Il allait ENCORE devoir nettoyer le pont. Ou refaire les cordages. Et seulement boire du rhum encore et encore pour étancher sa soif.

Kurt fut entraîné par Julien à l'endroit où se déroulerait leur travail exactement. C'est-à-dire au-dessus des cabines, en hauteur et à l'arrière du bateau. Des personnes lui avaient dit que Julien était fou, qu'il était persuadé d'avoir des ailes lorsqu'il travaillait. Kurt leur fermait leurs caquets, mais Blaine rigolait de bon cœur, légèrement moqueur. Ce qui avait le don d'agacé le plus vieux.

-Voilà, c'est notre lieu de travail. C'est beau hein ?

Julien désignait la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle scintillait, et quelques vagues se formaient ci et là à cause du vent. Elles retombaient sur la surface de la mer en petits clapotis. Plouf ! C'était ces clapotis qui avaient bercés Kurt hier soir.

-Ouais, lâcha Kurt, c'est magnifique !

-Tu sens le vent sur ta peau, qui frôle tes joues, fait voler tes cheveux et forme des larmes au coin de tes yeux ? demanda le brun.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Fais comme moi, mets-toi en contre sens du vent. Lève tes bras en un V au-dessus de la tête et ferme les yeux. Tu as l'impression de voler !

Julien avait raison. Il n'était pas fou, car lui aussi avait la sensation d'avoir des ailes en ce moment-même.

-Quel âge as-tu déjà ? demanda soudainement Julien.

-15 ans.

-T'es vraiment jeune ! J'en ai 22.

Kurt rouvrit les yeux et regarda son collègue. Il paraissait tellement plus… jeune.

-Je ne compte plus les années depuis que je suis ici. Je me souviens juste que j'ai été enlevé très jeune, un ou deux ans de moins que toi. Je suis né en février, mais je ne sais plus exactement quel jour. Je draguais des filles sur un bateau de croisière quand Rackam nous a attaqués. J'avais peur parce que les pirates ont tués mes parents, plusieurs ans auparavant. Mais Rackam n'était pas comme ces pirates.

-Tu es orphelin ? demanda Kurt, la réalité le faisant soudainement et dangereusement revenir sur terre.

-Oui…

Kurt regarda ses pieds. Sa mère, puis son père. Consumés par la maladie. (Kurt frissonna en pensant qu'il pourrait mourir comme ça, après tout, c'était de famille. La famille Hummel, dont tous les membres meurent de maladie insoignables !). La réalité le frappa au visage, emprisonnant son cœur et coupant son souffle. Comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Même pire, il suffoquait totalement. Son corps se glaçait et tremblait. Il était orphelin… et il ne sentait même pas ses larmes coulait.

-Kurt ? Kurt ?

Il n'entendait même pas Julien l'appeler. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses pleurs de plus en plus fort, tellement qu'il voulait vomir. Il n'entendit pas non plus Julien appeler Blaine pour le consoler. Il comprit seulement quand le bouclé le prit dans ses bras.

-Blaine, sanglota-t-il, je suis orphelin. Mon père est mort.

-Chut, c'est finit Kurt. Je suis là. Personne ne te fera souffrir, plus rien de ne fera mal. Je te protégerais à la place de ton père. Je veux que tu sois heureux avec moi.

Kurt releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Blaine. On pouvait lire « je t'aime » dans ses yeux.

-Moi aussi, je suis là, compléta Julien, moi aussi je suis orphelin, tu n'es pas le seul. Je suis là pour toi. On est tous là pour te soutenir. Nous sommes des pirates, après tout.

Blaine resserra son étreinte sur Kurt.

-Allez, chut, tout va bien maintenant.

-Merci Blaine.

-Retourne au boulot, maintenant.

-Je…

Blaine plaqua son index sur la bouche de Kurt. Le châtain finit donc sa phrase en articulant « t'aime » en silence. Ils se séparèrent, et Blaine repartit avec les autres.

-Comment il fait ? demanda Julien.

-Comment il fait quoi ? répondit Kurt.

-Bah, pour te calmer comme ça, en pleine crise de larmes.

-Bah, on est meilleurs amis. On a été rejetés ensemble de chez son père, alors que je n'avais plus de parents. Il connaît toute ma vie. On est tellement amis qu'on nous appelait les inséparables sur mon ancien bateau. La preuve : on s'est fait attaquer par des pirates, ils nous enlèvent tous les deux. Comme si c'était du hasard, ou de simples coïncidences. C'est plus fort que ça, comme si on était obligé d'être ensemble tout le temps. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas du tout en ces trucs-là ! Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Et puis on se connaît depuis que je travaille chez lui. Son père était contre notre amitié, et comme Blaine a refusé de se marier avec Leslie, il nous a renvoyé. Ouais, c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est ça. On est en fait vraiment inséparables. C'est pour ça qu'il arrive à me calmer si facilement. C'est la seule vraie personne à qui je fais confiance. Aveuglement confiance, parce que je sais qu'il ne fera jamais rien pour me blesser ou me faire du mal. Il me la dit des tas de fois, mais il veut seulement mon bonheur et je le crois. Je l'aime beaucoup…

Julien le regardait les sourcils froncés- c'est devenu sa nouvelle habitude- comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose que Kurt ne lui disait pas. Parce qu'il était sûr que Kurt ne lui disait pas tout. Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette rougeur apparue sur les joues de son collègue ?

-Donc… vous êtes juste… meilleurs amis ? demanda-t-il.

Kurt rougit : bien entendu que non, ils n'étaient pas de simples amis. Ils étaient bien plus. Mais ça Kurt ne le dirait jamais. Pas sur ce bateau.

-O-Oui, bien sûr.

Julien fronça une nouvelle fois, puis finit par soupirer. Il ne tirerait rien de Kurt. Mieux vaut abandonner et parler d'autre chose que de Blaine.

cccCCCccc

Blaine redescendit de l'endroit où Kurt et Julien étaient perchés, pour rejoindre Tim, Sebastian, August et Nolan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On prépare les vivres qu'on a volés sur un bateau marchand, bien sûr, rétorqua August avec un petit soupir.

August avait les yeux bleus, beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de Kurt, des cheveux noirs et une légère barbe.

-Bon allons-y… déclara Nolan.

Nolan, dont les cheveux étaient blonds, avaient deux grands yeux verts, et il faisait la taille de Blaine.

Blaine suivit les pirates à la cuisine du bateau. Enfin, la seule salle que l'on pouvait appeler comme ça.

-Allez, du nerf Blaine, s'exclama Sebastian, dit toi que tu cuisines pour ton Kurt !

-Bien sûr, et toi, penses à Julien, répondit Blaine en levant les yeux.

Toth devint écarlate, et Tim fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien. Il murmura de sa faible voix :

-Bon au lieu de parler de vos amis, on ferait mieux de les nourrir… alors taisez-vous.

cccCCCccc

Après une bonne demi-heure de travail acharné à trancher, découper, éplucher et cuire, le repas était presque prêt et Blaine devait nettoyer les chambres. Il décida donc de commencer par la cabine de Kurt et de Julien. Bon, la chambre ne contenait pas grand-chose, mais la dépoussiérer ne ferait pas de mal non plus. Il fit donc le lit de Julien avec réticence, celui de Kurt étant déjà fait. Et quand il s'attaqua à la commode centrale de la pièce, la curiosité prit le dessus et il ouvrit les tiroirs de Kurt. Dans le premier se trouvait Teen Green, le livre que Kurt lisait à son père auparavant. Blaine vit que Kurt avait arraché une page. C'était la 315. Elle était seule au fond du tiroir, avec une plume et de l'encre. Il allait la lire quand quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Kurt avait entouré une partie de la page à l'encre noire. Il lut donc d'abord cette partie. Celle qui avait soit disant « marqué » son petit ami.

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. C'était le passage du livre où un jeune homosexuel ce faisait pendre pour avoir manqué de respect à un soldat qui l'obligeait à travailler. Il avait fait bien pire que ne pas lui manqué de respect : il l'avait blessé… Mais au final, s'est-il fait pendre parce qu'il a blessé un soldat ou parce qu'il était homosexuel ? Quelle part de lui les gens détestaient le plus.

Blaine rangea vite fait la page 315 au fond du tiroir.

Dans le deuxième tiroir de Kurt, il y avait la robe rose et ses souliers, mais aussi l'équipement pour monter à cheval. Même si il n'y avait que la bombe et les bottes de Blaine. Son engagement en tant que gouvernante de Kurt chez lui. Et aussi une feuille sur laquelle Kurt avait écrit : « I love you, Blaine Anderson. » lorsque Blaine lui avait appris à écrire.

Blaine reposa le papier et referma vivement le tiroir. Trop de souvenirs tristes. Le tiroir se referma en

claquement sourd. Il entreprit d'ouvrir alors ceux de Julien. Toc. Premier tiroir. Il n'y avait que des

livres. Le deuxième tiroir. Oh des cheveux ! Des mèches de cheveux châtains, dans une petite

pochette. Une grande plume noire et rouge. Un nom gravé dessus. Margaret. Une autre plume

blanche et jaune. Et un autre nom cette fois-ci : Yuri. C'était juste invraisemblable ! Deux plumes,

deux noms…. Et puis il y avait aussi un carnet au fond. Carnet que Blaine attrapa et se dépêcha

d'ouvrir à la première page pour lire.

« Papa, Yuri, Margaret, Maman, aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes fait attaqués par des pirates. Vous êtes… mort. Si je revois des pirates, je ferais un carnage. »

Il tourna encore quelques pages jaunies.

« Je crois que c'est mon anniversaire. Je ne sais plus trop depuis que je suis sur le bateau de Rackam. Je vous aime. »

Blaine retourna quelques pages en arrière.

« Rackam et ses sbires sont différents des pirates qui vous ont tués. Ils sont compréhensifs. En fait, pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que tous les hommes qu'ils recrutent sont justes des enfants perdus, des enfants malheureux. On est une petite bande de bras cassés ! »

Blaine continua d'avancer dans le carnet, beaucoup plus loin, et tomba sur quelques pages plutôt intéressantes.

« Papa, maman… j'aimerais tellement vous présenter Judith. C'est une jeune fille intelligente, belle et… incroyable. Ses cheveux blonds étincellent au soleil, ses yeux noisette brillent quand elle me voit. Je l'ai rencontrée dans un bar. Elle est serveuse dedans. Et on va dans ce bar deux fois par an. »

« Nouveaux membres aujourd'hui. Tim et Jim. Et un certain Sebastian au triangle rose enfoncé dans sa chair. Il s'est ouvert à moi comme à aucun des pirates sur ce navire. Il s'appelle désormais Toth… quand je disais que Rackam ne prenait que des gosses malheureux.

Jusqu'à ce que Blaine tombe sur la dernière page.

« Doux jésus ! Kurt Hummel ! Kurt Hummel, papa et maman ! Vous vous demandez qui c'est ? C'est mon nouveau collègue ! MON associé. Il a une voix et des yeux magnifiques qui vont faire tomber les filles comme des mouches. A part Lopez et Judith. Trop content de travailler avec un gaillard comme lui.

Et puis il existe aussi un certain Blaine Anderson. Encore une fois, vous ne savez pas qui c'est… C'est son meilleur ami. Mais… »

Un cri grave ramena Blaine à la réalité. Ça venait de l'extérieur. Il rangea précipitamment le carnet tout au fond du tiroir, qu'il referma tout aussi précipitamment.

Puis il y eut un autre cri, plus aigu, que Blaine reconnut sur le champ.

cccCCCccc

-Et, comment ton père est mort ? demanda Julien.

-De maladie, comme ma mère. Les médecins sont des bons à rien. Ils laissent toujours crever la personne malade sous les yeux de ses proches ! La seule chose qu'ils font, c'est prier pour un dieu qui n'existe même pas !

La rage dans le ton de Kurt obligea Julien à baisser les yeux. Le pirate aux yeux bleus, lui, les ferma, pour se calmer. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour s'habituer. S'habituer d'être orphelin, mais aimé… Il allait attendre d'être seul avec Blaine pour déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il sentit Julien se lever à côté de lui, et entendit le cri du pirate brun. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Mais ce que vit Kurt lui glaça le sang. Julien fixait un point dans le vide, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

-Julien ?

Kurt déplaça son regard vers le point que fixait Julien. Dans la mer, un bateau voguait. Un bateau avec une grande voile noire. Dessus : une tête de mort.

-Ce sont les Wolves. Explique Julien. Nos ennemis.

Kurt poussa une exclamation aiguë.

-Les Wolves ?!

Ça sonnait comme un cri.

-Nos ennemis presque mortels !

* * *

**Argh, une intrigue... désolée de vous laisser comme ça sur une intrigue, c'est pas parce que je suis cruelle (enfin si un peu) mais surtout parce que je préférais finir ce chapitre comme ça plutôt que d'écrire un truc de 4 mètre de long ! xD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, même ceux qui ne se manifestent pas, et j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous allez continuer à lire ! **

**Laissez une petite review au passage :3 **

**Love**

**LNC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis en retard, comme c'est devenu ma nouvelle habitude, vous allez devoir vous y habituer. Et je m'en excuse. Mais je poste aussi des chapitres plus longs en ce moments, je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarquer. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Bon, cette fiction n'est pas joyeuse, je vous l'accorde, mais heureusement, la fin est plutôt heureuse par rapport à tout le reste. Vous verrez, ça va aller de catastrophe en catastrophe, mais à partir d'un certain point, ça devient bien plus joyeux. Bon désolée pour tout ce bla-bla ! **

**ImpossibleDon'tExist:Merci ^^ ce chapitre on va en apprendre sur August surtout :) Aucun des deux ne mourra jamais, dans aucune de mes histoire si ça peut te rassurer ! La suite est là. Bisous !**

**Rikurt:Moi aussi, ça m'a plu d'écrire ça. Je sais ^^ C'est centré sur August là. Non, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ça pire ou mieux xD.**

**mimyllou28: Oui, il s'intéresse beaucoup à Kurt. Heureusement, ce n'est que son meilleur ami. Non, pas sûr x) Merci de suivre cette fic et de laisser des reviews à chaque fois, ça me fait chaud au coeur. **

**KlaineKisses: Argh, pauvre Juju xD Oui les yeux de Kurt sont pour Blaine xD Hum, ouais, en effet, bientôt au courant le petit Julien ^^ Personne ne meurt (*tousse*) enfin, pas le Klaine en tout cas (ça c'est vrai et je le jure !) La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous ! **

**Merci à tout le monde et bonne lecture ! :3 Love You !**

* * *

Blaine se précipita à l'extérieur de la cabine. Il était certain d'avoir entendu Kurt.

-Kurt, que se passe-t-il ?

Kurt leva son index vers un bateau au loin. Il tremblait. Blaine regarda alors Julien, attendant des explications.

-Les Wolves. Réexpliqua Julien. Nos grands ennemis. Il faut prévenir les autres, Kurt.

-Les Wolves ! Cria alors Kurt. Les Wolves !

Ce fut alors la panique générale sur le bateau. Rackam se dépêcha d'accourir jusqu'à eux.

-Mince. Jim prends le contrôle du bateau ! Il faut fuir, la dernière fois ils nous ont pris tout l'or que nous avions !

-Pas que l'or… marmonna Julien.

-Nous n'avions pas pu nous acheter à manger ! Continua Rackam. C'était la famine ! Alors dépêchons-nous tant qu'ils ne nous ont pas vus ! Vite, Jim !

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine par réflexe.

-On « s'entre pille » les Wolves et nous. Rackam et Calico Jones, leur chef, se battent en duel. Le premier à avoir désarmer l'autre gagne. Le gagnant peut alors prendre toute la marchandise qu'il veut dans le bateau adverse. Sauf les hommes. Même si parfois, ça n'a pas été bien respecté, maintenant, tout est en règles. C'est toujours ainsi depuis que je suis ici. Comme nous pillons les mêmes terres et les mêmes eaux, nous nous croisons souvent. Parfois nous fuyons, parfois nous combattons.

Kurt et Blaine regardèrent Julien, les yeux écarquillés, et se regardèrent tous les deux ensuite.

-Quelle cargaison avons-nous de si important pour que Rackam fuie ainsi ?

-De l'or, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Mais il a surtout volé plusieurs bateaux marchands. Dont un qui transportait des tapisseries. Il y en a pour une fortune ! Répondit Julien.

-Alors pour avoir à manger nous devons fuir les Wolves si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Kurt.

-Pas seulement. Aussi de nouveaux vêtements, et pour que ceux qui veulent puisse aller dans un bar. Je suis souvent le seul à y aller.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi, si tu ne veux pas être seul.

Julien hocha la tête.

-En plus, c'est le bar que tient Judith.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Ils allaient tous les deux dans le bar de la fameuse Judith de Julien. Celle qu'il avait mentionnée dans son carnet. Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine et lui lança un regard inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Blaine lui sourit. « Tout va bien. »

-AUGUST ! Cria Rackam. Arrête le bateau, ils nous ont vus.

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard angoissé, car, en effet, le bateau des Wolves arrivait droit sur eux, et s'arrêta dangereusement sur le côté, frôlant la coque du bateau de Rackam.

-A l'abordage ! cria le chef des Wolves, Calico Jones, à son équipage.

Kurt poussa un cri quand les pirates sautèrent sur le pont. Les Wolves avaient tous un bandeau noir et gris sur la tête, avec un loup dessus. Ils ont tous également des sortes de longs manteaux de cuir qui reposent sur le sol. Ils assirent tous en tailleur, un air amusé sur le visage. Quand leurs bottes de cuir arrêtèrent de faire du bruit, ce fut le silence le plus complet sur le bateau.

-C'est le public, murmura Julien à l'oreille de Kurt. Nous en faisons partit, asseyons-nous donc aussi, comme tout le monde. Les seuls qui se battent sont Rackam et Calico. Vous êtes des nouveaux membres, il va donc vous demandez vos noms. N'ayez pas peur surtout. Rackam va faire de même avec les nouveaux membres des Wolves. S'il y en a …

Kurt agrippa la main de Blaine et s'assit. Blaine passa son bras autour de la taille de Kurt, le collant contre sa poitrine pour essayer de le rassurer. Kurt se détendit un peu, et un sourire étira le visage de Blaine.

Calico Jones sauta du bateau et se plaça devant Rackam. Le bruit de ses bottes à talons résonna dans l'air. Personne ne parlait. Il marcha vers Kurt et Blaine, son manteau trainant sur le sol négligemment. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et une mèche de ses cheveux noirs retombait sur le gauche. Il avait une légère barbe noire, elle aussi. Une boucle d'oreille apparaissait sous ses cheveux, et des bagues étaient glissées à ses doigts.

Il détailla Kurt et Blaine de haut en bas, sans aucune gêne. Il regarda aussi le bras de Blaine étroitement serré autour de la taille de Kurt, et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu sur le visage de Kurt, sur ses yeux bleus, sur ses lèvres, sur ses joues, sur son manteau, puis redescendirent sur le bras de Blaine.

-Je vois que tu as des nouvelles recrues, déclara-t-il, brisant le silence pesant. Quels sont leurs noms ?

-Celui aux yeux bleus s'appelle Kurt. L'autre est Blaine.

-Tu recrutes des gamins perdus, des homos ou des orphelin.

« Je suis les deux en même temps » pensa Kurt.

-Bien que, reprit-il, Kurt est un très beau jeune homme.

Jones s'approcha de Kurt.

-On pourrait faire des choses tous les deux… en échange, je ne prends rien.

Kurt déglutit, et broya presque la main de Blaine.

-N'abuses pas de mon équipage, Jones ! cria Rackam, qui sauva un Kurt tremblant et un Blaine enragé.

-Rackam ! Reprit Calico. En échange, juste quelques petites choses avec ce jeune homme, et je t'épargne tout !

-Non ! répliquèrent Blaine et Rackam en même temps.

Blaine prit l'autre main de Kurt et la serra fort.

-Nous ferons comme d'habitude. Celui qui gagne prend le trésor de l'autre, à point c'est tout, continua Rackam. Tu ne vois pas que tu effrayes Kurt ?

-Moi ? Reprit Jones d'un ton doucereux. Mais je ne suis pas effrayant…

-Peu importe, Calico Jones, je t'attends.

-Bien, Jack Rackam. Très bien.

Une fois que Jones brandit son épée et la pointa sur Rackam, Kurt se détendit, pensant qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de faire quelque chose avec lui. Tout l'équipage le regardait l'air grave, surtout Julien, et inquiet. Blaine et Julien lui tenait la main. Le seul qui ne le regardait pas, c'était August, qui regardait ses pieds, les yeux rougis, et dont les mains tremblaient. Avait-il peur ? Si oui, de quoi ?

Rackam dégaina son arme également.

-Julien, cria-t-il. Viens faire l'arbitre !

-William, enchaîna Calico, viens faire le deuxième arbitre.

-D'accord.

Julien lâcha la main de Kurt, à qui il fit un regard réconfortant, et se leva.

-Que le combat… COMMENCE ! s'écria William.

C'est alors qu'une bataille acharnée commença, les deux pirates étant du même niveau. Es coups s'enchaînaient rapidement, dans des bruits de métaux lorsque les lames s'entrechoquaient. Et le public huait. Quand Rackam avait l'avantage, les Wolves criaient au désespoir, et s'était l'inverse quand Calico reprenait du poil de la bête. Il y a bien plusieurs fois où le cœur de Blaine sautait dans sa poitrine, quand Jones arrivait à toucher la poitrine du capitaine. Il y a même des fois ouù Blaine fermait les yeux et serrait la main de Kurt tellement fort que ses phalanges en était blanches.

La lame de Rackam percuta le flanc gauche de Calico, qui fit un saut en arrière pour éviter de se prendre un saut supplémentaire. Jones envoya son poignet dans le vide et le bout de son épée percuta le poignet de Rackam. C'était si simple, il fallait juste le désarmer.

Kurt retint un cri. Jones venait de toucher l'arme de Rackam et venait de l'envoyer au sol. Jones venait de gagner le combat.

-C'est bon, prends ce que tu veux, j'ai perdu…. Déclara un Rackam en sueur.

-Ce que je veux ? demanda Jones, son visage s'illuminant.

Il tourna la tête vers Kurt qui déglutit distinctement.

-Même pas en rêve, Jones Calico ! Ne compte même pas là-dessus ! S'écria Rackam.

-Très bien, je ne comprends pas pourtant… une fois tu m'as laissé…

- Tais-toi !

-Bien. J'y vais, de ce pas.

Jones se décida donc et partit vers la réserve.

-Il a gagné… murmura Blaine. Il a gagné.

Il essayait de s'en persuader lui-même.

Kurt regardait ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés, légèrement tremblant.

Rackam regardait dans le vague, son arme en main.

Nolan tapait son pied sur le sol, essayant de remplir l'espace sonore, car le silence était pesant.

Jim et Tim buvait du rhum en silence, l'air grave.

Galham rassurait Bon's en lui frottant le dos.

Toth avait les yeux fermés, et s'appuyait contre la rembarde.

Quand à Julien, il s'était précipité sur August et lui avait demandé :

-Ça va ?

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, c'est ce qui intrigua Kurt et le poussa à écouter leur conversation.

-Oui, c'est juste que ça a fait remonter des souvenirs horribles. Répondit le pirate.

-Je comprends August. Mais tu sais que Rackam s'en veux pour la dernière fois.

-Bien sûr, je sais. C'est juste que ça m'a fait du mal qu'il me donne à Jones pour ne pas qu'il vole sa marchandise… Ça fait mal. Rétorqua August.

-Ouais, je crois comprendre… T'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, Rackam s'en est voulu.

-Il l'a fait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Tu imagines ce qu'il serait arrivé à Kurt ?

Julien plaqua son index contre la lèvre d'August. Kurt s'était tendu et avait écarquillé les yeux. Rackam avait donné August à Calico pour qu'il ne vole pas sa marchandise, et il aurait pu se passer la même chose pour lui !

-Moins fort, murmura Julien, il n'arrivera rien à Kurt. Parce que Blaine tient à lui. Si Rakam acceptait la demande de Calico, il s'y opposerait. Et moi aussi, parce que je sais que tu es brisé à cause de ça maintenant, et Kurt l'est déjà assez, il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus. Et puis toi aussi tu t'interposeras, parce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur et que tu ne veux pas qu'il vive la même chose que toi. Et Kurt a de la gueule, il sait se défendre. Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera jamais rien de ce genre ici, August.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Pas grand-chose, déclara Julien, comme tout le monde sur ce bateau.

Kurt expira bruyamment. Décidemment, Julien serait son sauveur sur ce bateau. Sans lui, il ne serait pas aussi fier d'être un pirate.

-Kurt ?

Le pirate aux yeux bleus sursauta. Blaine avait la main sur son épaule.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est bon.

-Tu pleures, tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit si correct que ça en a l'air.

-Mouais… je pleure ?

Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Oui, Kurt, tu pleures, répondit Blaine.

-Ça va, vraiment, j'ai juste peur de ce que Jones peut me faire tu sais…

-Mais, c'est fini, il ne te fera rien.

-Je sais Blaine, je sais. Ça va je te dis. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Il y a des gens qui vivent pire.

Blaine le regarda, les sourcils froncés, et Kurt se tapa la tête mentalement pour avoir laissé échapper cette phrase. Finalement, il fut sauvé par Calico qui revint les bras chargés de tapisseries.

-C'est bon, je vous laisse ! Réfléchis à ma proposition, Rackam. Je te bats presque à tous les coups. Réfléchis bien. Allez, à bientôt, quand nos routes se recroiseront !

* * *

**Voilà, les prochains chapitres sont encore plus tristes, ça ira mieux après. Merci de m'avoir lu et de continuer à me lire.**

**Love !**

**Lorraine ou The Nymph'Chris.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, vous avez vu, je ne suis pas en retard. C'est devenu rare maintenant ! Enfin bref, continuez de poster des reviews, ça fait super plaisir :3 Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime !**

**Rikurt: Moi non plus je ne sais pas d'où je sors ça ^^ August est un perso que j'aime beaucoup aussi. Oh, hélas si.**

**Mimyllou28:Désolée, cette fic est vraiment triste, et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, à part à la fin. Merci, bye.**

**Alucard : Coucou toi ! :p C'est sympa que t'es lu le premier chapitre. Contente que ça t'es plu.**

**Alors en résumé, merci beaucoup à tous.**

**Alors, pour ce chapitre, qui est vraiment trèèèès triste, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bisous !**

**Lorraine.**

* * *

Chap 13

Le bateau de Rackam avançait fièrement, les voiles dans le vent. Il se dressait devant le pays comme une montagne. Dessus, allongé à l'avant comme son métier l'y obligeait, un jeune garçon surveillait les étoiles. Ses cheveux volaient dans la brise du soir, et ses yeux bleus parcouraient le ciel à une vitesse extrême. Il paraissait presque irréel, venant d'un autre monde. Certains pouvaient le penser magnifique, certains étrange, et d'autres intriguant.

Kurt Hummel lisait dans les étoiles. En seulement trois jours, Julien lui avait parfaitement tout appris. Et après, certains osaient le traiter de fou. C'était donc le soir, et Kurt était seul à l'avant du bateau (car son associé lui faisait absolument confiance pour le travail de nuit). Mais bien entendu, pas pour longtemps. Car Blaine profitait toujours de ces moments où Kurt était seul pour aller le rejoindre. Le bouclé grimpa au-dessus des cabines et le rejoignit. Ils étaient seuls.

-Tu veux t'allonger ? demanda Kurt en tournant la tête vers son amant, abandonnant les étoiles pour un moment.

-Ouais, souffla l'autre.

Le brun prit la main du châtain, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ils étaient seuls… et les étoiles importaient peu d'un coup. Il pourrait s'abandonner aux lèvres du brun pendant un moment, puis reprendre son travail après… Après tout, ils n'étaient pas souvent seuls, ce moment ne se représenterait pas avant un assez bon moment et puis… mais…

Mais Blaine coupa Kurt dans ses pensées hésitantes, l'obligeant à céder la tentation en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, ce n'était plus ces baisers maladroits qu'ils avaient au début.

-Blaine, je ne suis pas sûr de… enfin, on est sur un bateau de pirate quand même.

-Il n'y a personne.

Non pas personne. August. Il était loin, il se cachait, mais il voyait. Peut-être qu'il allait y aller, toussoter pour signaler sa présence, ou rester ici et ne pas déranger. Il regardait, et quelque part, il était content pour eux. Et c'était tout. Après tout, tout le monde les soupçonnait depuis le début. C'est comme s'ils étaient au courant sans vraiment l'être. En attendant, il était bloqué ici, à se demander s'il devait aller chercher sa pomme ou rester.

-Tu peux y aller, déclara quelqu'un derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Toth… qu'est-ce que…

-Blaine m'a dit pour eux deux, répondit Sebastian. Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux d'aller les interrompre.

-Non, Kurt serait gêné, il l'a dit lui-même.

-Très bien, en ce cas, arrête de te poser la question et va te coucher.

August rebroussa chemin, suivit de Smythe, et ils allèrent retrouver Nolan dans les cabines.

-Blaine, tu sais très bien qu'à bord, ce n'est pas vraiment… reprit Kurt.

-Détends toi, y a personne, répondit Blaine.

-Si, ce bateau grouille de pirates !

-Tu crois franchement qu'ils ne se doutent pas déjà de quelque chose avec notre discrétion et nos regards en coin ?

-Non ! Ils nous auraient déjà jetés du bateau, Blaine, cria une nouvelle fois Kurt.

-Et Toth alors ? demanda Blaine.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Il n'est pas en couple sur ce bateau.

Blaine soupira, parce que Kurt avait raison. Ils étaient sûrs d'être acceptés en temps qu'homosexuels, mais en tant que couple ? …

cccCCCccc

Le bateau de Rackam se stoppa dans le port. On pouvait entendre les cris joyeux de certains pirates.

Calico Jones rangea sa longue vu après avoir identifié Kurt. C'était parfait, le plan des Wolves fonctionnait à merveille. Ils avaient réussi à être là avant les pirates de Rackam. Maintenant, lui et quelques-uns de ses soldats allaient suivre Kurt à la trace.

Blaine sauta presque dans les bras de Kurt. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient sur un bateau et qu'ils n'avaient pas mis le pied sur terre.

-Attention Blaine ! S'écria Kurt, un peu trop tard.

Blaine atterrit sur Kurt, et ils roulèrent tous les deux aux pieds de Rackam. Ce dernier les regarda curieusement, avant d'éclater de rire en même temps qu'eux. Personne ne remarqua leurs joues rouges, ou leur mains liées, ni même le sourire amoureux qu'ils arboraient. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

Julien les aida à se relever. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bonne.

-Bien. Julien je suppose que, comme d'habitude, tu vas vouloir aller au bar. En attendant, nous, comme d'habitude, nous allons nous acheter de la nourriture et de nouvelles armes. Déclara Rackam.

-En fait, répondit Julien, j'aimerai que Kurt m'accompagne cette fois-ci.

-Accordé. Si Kurt est d'accord bien sûr.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Soit. Allons-y alors.

August, Nolan et Jim partirent les premiers, suivis de Tim et Toth en grande discussion.

-Allez-y, les gars, ordonna Rackam à Julien, Kurt, Blaine, Bon's et Galham. Rye et Tom resteront en surveillance du bateau.

Kurt et Blaine partirent donc du bateau, Julien sur leurs talons. Bon's et Galham allèrent rejoindre les autres. Blaine poussa un soupir.

-A toute à l'heure, dit Kurt.

-A tout à…

Kurt venait d'embrasser Blaine à pleine bouche devant Julien, les autres pirates étant trop loin pour les voir. Julien ne répéterait rien. Blaine se retira et dit doucement :

-Je dois y aller. A toute à l'heure Kurt.

Quand Kurt se tourna vers Julien, ce dernier avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Blaine et toi…

Kurt rougit.

-Je…

Il n'avait pas envisagé que Julien était homophobe. Mais si c'était le cas…

-Non, s'écria Julien. Ça va c'est bon, ça ne dérange personne.

Julien fit un sourire rassurant à Kurt, et celui-ci lui rendit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar en discutant, sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient suivis par trois Wolves, dont Jones. Kurt et Julien tournèrent à droite, toujours suivis.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin, et les Wolves en prirent une autre dans un coin, se faisant discrets.

Une jeune femme blonde décolla du comptoir et sauta dans les bras de Julien, sous les yeux étonnés de Kurt. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, et Julien fit de même. Kurt baissa les yeux.

-Kurt je te présente Judith, ma fiancée. On se marie le mois prochain, quand on repassera ici.

-Ta…

Kurt eut un grand sourire, et perdit ses mots.

-C'est, oui, c'est super Julien !

Julien se tourna vers Judith et la femme qui se tenait derrière.

-Et voici Santana Lopez.

Kurt eut tôt fait de repérer le triangle que Lopez arborait. Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

-les filles, continua Julien, voici Kurt Hummel, mon collègue.

Judith eut un rire cristallin et s'écria :

-Oh, alors tu travailles avec Julien ! Mon pauvre, il doit être énervant. Je sais ce que c'est !

Julien se tourna vers Judith avec un air de chien battu offensé que la blonde ne calcula même pas.

-N-Non, ça va. Il est soi-même, il est… il est juste lui et c'est bien comme ça.

Julien lança un regard de remerciement à Kurt. Finalement, Santana Lopez prit leur commande et s'en alla, laissant Judith avec Julien. Elle avait lancée à sa collègue : « Je suppose que je vais devoir me débrouiller seule… » en marmonnant.

Julien et Judith ne faisaient presque rien, à part s'embrasser et se dire combien ils s'étaient manqués. Kurt ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, mais la soirée fut de pire en pire. Julien l'ignorait presque totalement, lui jetant des regards d'excuses de temps en temps. Santana Lopez le fixait constamment, les sourcils froncés, tout en buvant une bière derrière son comptoir. En plus, il se sentait observé par tout le monde.

Mais encore une fois, le pire était à venir. Une serveuse s'est intéressée à lui. Elle posait ses mains sur ses genoux, ce qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, et elle passait en permanence son pouce sur son visage.

-Oh, je vois, tu es un de ces pirates timides… déclara-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux si intensément que Kurt voulait lui donner une claque. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'aime les timides.

Elle commençait à se pencher vers lui, les yeux fermés, et Kurt saisit ses intentions. Il eut une soudaine envie de vomir. Il chercha quelque chose à faire, ou à dire, peu importe, pour ne rien faire avec cette fille. Il regarda du côté de Julien, mais il ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il essaya alors avec Santana Lopez. Cette dernière dormait sur le comptoir. Il lorgna alors vers la gauche avec désespoir, espérant qu'il y aurait quelque chose pour le sauver. C'est alors qu'il les vit : les Wolves, avec Jones. Et ils pourraient le sauver ! Il exécuta alors son plan directement : il se leva précipitamment, échappant au baiser de la serveuse, et cria, surtout à l'intention de Julien :

-Des Wolves ! Là !

Julien se tourna alors vivement vers Kurt, et se leva à son tour. Judith s'éloigna en courant comme Julien venait de lui demander. Ce dernier braqua son pistolet sur un des Wolves. Kurt fit la même chose sur l'autre Wolves (Etait-ce William ou Archim ?) ainsi que les Wolves, excepté Jones qui cria :

-Ne tuez pas celui aux yeux bleus, seulement l'autre.

Mais Julien fut plus rapide et le Wolf qu'il visait tomba à terre, la poitrine ensanglantée. L'autre Wolf, celui qui était soit William soit Archim, tira sur Julien, mais Kurt l'abattit au même moment. William ou Archim tomba à terre, mais la balle qu'il avait envoyée alla se planter droit dans le cœur de Julien. Kurt lâcha son arme et se retourna au même moment que son meilleur ami s'effondra. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Non, non, NON ! Cria-t-il.

Il se précipita vers Julien :

-Ca va aller Julien, tout va bien se passer, ok ? Tu vas t'en sortir.

-Non, répondit Julien.

-Quoi non ? Bien sûr que si tu vas t'en sortir Julien, tu es fort, tu ne baisses pas les bras.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Kurt, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et le meilleur pirate qu'il soit chez Rackam. Dis leur tous au revoir de ma part. Remercie Judith et dis-lui que j'aurais adorer me marier avec elle. Et prends soin de toi surtout.

Sa tête pencha sur le côté.

-NON ! Julien revient ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! Julien !

Il prit le corps inerte de son meilleur ami dans ses bras et l'amena dehors. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui et pleura. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jones, qui avait réussi son plan et qui ne partirait pas sans avoir Kurt avec lui. Il sortit donc du bar et suivit Kurt. Alors que ce dernier pleurait, il mit un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre main posé sur son torse, et le tira en arrière.

-Non, déclara-t-il, toi tu viens avec moi.

-Lâchez-moi, je ne ferais rien pour vous, je ne vous suivrez pas, je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami par VOTRE faute !

-De un, tu vas être obligé de me suivre, de deux c'est plus de ta faute que de la mienne et de trois…

Un éclat de verre ce fit entendre aussi de la tête de Kurt, et du verre lui tomba dessus. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol, Jones s'étant évanoui pour Kurt ne sait quelle raison. Kurt leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une Judith aux yeux rougis, tenant une bouteille de bière dans sa main droite. Kurt assembla petit à petit les morceaux : Judith venait de la sauver en assommant Calico.

-Dépêche-toi, dit Judith, fuis avec le corps de Julien, et enterre-le pour moi, je t'en supplie. Celui-là ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, alors dépêche-toi !

Ni une ni deux, Kurt se libéra de l'étreinte de Jones et prit le corps de son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il courra loin, longtemps, avant d'arriver à un endroit valide. Il s'agenouilla et gratta la terre avec ses ongles pour creuser une tombe assez profonde. Il l'enterra.

Puis, pour son meilleur ami, il ignora les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues et les sanglots qui le secouaient, et chanta :

_I Want To Hold Your Hand_

_I Want To Hold Your Hand…_

* * *

**_Sniiiiiif !  
_Oui je sais, c'était triste ce chapitre, je m'en veux encore pour ce que j'ai fait, je suis horrible ! ;( Et puis, pour vous consolez de faire des chapitres aussi tristes, je poste la petite preview qui deviendra habituelle:  
**

**« -Mon amour ? »**

**« Kurt chéri ? »**

**« Qui l'appelait ? »**

**« Je t'aime »**

**« C'est trop mignon… »**

**« AUGUST ! »**

**« Tu es réveillé »**

**«Il avait aussi des bleus »**

**« Est-ce qu'il s'était battu, est-ce qu'il était tombé ? »**

**« Il avait oublié… »**

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Bisous, je vous aime et à bientôt pour un chapitre d'Eternité !**

**The Nymph'Chris, ou Lorraine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour, encore en retard, et en plus avec un cours chapitre. Promis ça ira mieux pendant les vacances ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci pour vos reviews à tous je vous adore ! Continuez à poster !**

**Rikurt36: Désolée, il fallait que je le fasse. Julien était un de mes persos préférés ;( Ouais moi aussi ça ma fait rire xD**

**ImpossibleDon'tExist: Les Wolves un jour je vais les trucider aussi x) Je suis désolée. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^ Ouais heureusement pour Kurt que Judith était là ! Merci bisous :)**

**Notes sur le chapitre:**

**Centrage August/Kurt. Présence de Klaine surtout au début. Pas très gai non plus ! **

**IMPORTANT: Sur Eternité et Retour Dans le Passé, je ne reçois presque plus de reviews ! ;( Vous n'aimez plus mes histoires ? Arrêtez, ça me déprime à fond, pour de vrai ! **

**Bref, bisous et à bientôt ! :3 Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kurt se sentait coupable. La culpabilité engloutissait tout son corps, le faisant sombrer dans une sorte de transe. La mort de son meilleur ami était sa faute. Il aurait dû embrasser la jeune fille ! Après tout, les Wolves étaient venus pour lui, pas pour tuer Julien… Et Kurt avait provoqué la fusillade, qui plus est. Tout ça pour ne pas embrasser une femme. Rongé par les remords, Kurt replia ses genoux sous son cou pour se remettre à pleurer au-dessus de la tombe qu'il venait de creuser.

-Mon amour ?

Il sombrait sous le poids de sa culpabilité, se noyant dans ses propres larmes, aveugle et incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était traversé de spasmes lui donnaient mal au ventre. Il n'entendait même pas les bruits à côté de lui : la nature, les voix… Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un affreux cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Alors tout ça serait finit, il pourrait revoir Julien. Mais est-ce que dans les rêves, on ressent la douleur ? La douleur de la peine, la douleur physique, quand il s'est reçu des éclats de verre…

-Kurt chéri ?

Qui l'appelait ? Il ouvrit ses yeux et parvint à voir les couleurs sombres de la terre sous ses pieds, même si c'était trouble. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui glissaient dans ses yeux. Il voyait plus nettement la terre maintenant, avec les graviers, les morceaux de bois et les feuilles mortes un peu partout.

-Kurt, ça va ?

Une large main se posa sur son épaule, et il leva les yeux.

-Blaine !

Kurt sauta littéralement dans les bras de son amant, continuant de pleurer.

-C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute ! J'ai commencé la fusillade et Julien a été touché.

-Non Kurt, répondit Blaine, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout est finit maintenant.

Kurt secoua la tête et s'écria d'une voix que les sanglots avaient enrouée :

-NON, je suis nul ! C'est à cause de moi tout ça ! Rétorqua Kurt.

-Judith nous a tout raconté, ce n'est donc en aucun cas ta faute ! le rassura Blaine.

Blaine posa deux doigts sous le menton de Kurt pour l'obliger à lever la tête. L'azur et le miel se rencontrèrent. Blaine prit le visage de Kurt en coupe.

-Je t'aime Blaine, murmura Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Blaine se pencha et réduisit l'espace entre eux.

cccCCCccc

Rackam, Toth, August et Jim, et par conséquent Blaine qui venait de partir à l'instant.

-Stop, fit Rackam, écoutez.

Tous les pirates tendirent l'oreille et entendirent des sanglots.

-C'est Kurt, s'exclama August.

-Ouais, aucun doute possible, répondit Jim.

Ils s'avancèrent tous, et Rackam et Jim poussèrent une exclamation de surprise quand ils virent Kurt et Blaine. Ces deux-là étaient en train de s'embrasser.

-Anw ! C'est trop mignon, s'écria Sebastian.

-De toute façon, rétorqua August, Toth et moi, on le savait déjà.

-On fait quoi Rackam ? demanda Jim.

-Bien…on les rejoint.

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

cccCCCccc

-Je t'aime Kurt, murmura Blaine entre deux baisers, plus que ma vie entière.

-Moi aussi… Blaine.

-Ce n'est pas que l'on veut vous interrompre, marmonna quelqu'un dans leur dos, mais c'est qu'on a une longue route à faire maintenant.

Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent et relevèrent la tête en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Kurt, littéralement paniqué.

August, Toth et Jim se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Pas la peine de s'affoler mon garçon, s'exclama Rackam. On reprend juste la route. Et au fait, mes félicitations.

Kurt et Blaine se sourirent et se levèrent. C'était repartit. Ils reprenaient la route, avec ou sans Julien. Tout ça allait être dur, triste, compliqué, ils allaient être blessés, moralement, mais rien de cela n'importait. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient le faire. Ils pouvaient tout faire.

cccCCCccc

Kurt marchait sur le pont, profitant de l'ai frais pendant sa pause, tout en se dégourdissant les jambes. Puis il croisa le pirate brun, August. Il ne semblait pas aller très bien.

-August ? demanda Kurt. Je peux te poser une question ?

August se retourna, cherchant du regard la personne qui l'avait appelé.

-August, est-ce que ça va ?

La vue d'August se brouilla, il avait reconnu la voix de Kurt, mais ne voyait pas son visage.

-August, tu es avec moi ?

Le pirate ne répondit pas, mais se pencha par-dessus bord pour vomir tout son déjeuner dans la mer. Kurt cria.

-Je… ne vais pas bien…marmonna August.

-Quelqu'un, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Cria Kurt.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'August se mit à tousser et tomba sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol du bateau et il sombra dans le sommeil.

-AUGUST ! Quelqu'un vite ! Appela Kurt.

Galham accouru et prit August sur ses épaules.

-Je vais l'emmener dans sa cabine. Bon's et moi allons faire de notre mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Blaine à Kurt.

-Je voulais lui parler, mais il a vomit et il s'est évanoui.

cccCCCccc

Il se réveilla, la tête lui tournant fortement. Qui était-il ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Quel âge avait-il ? Où était-il et pourquoi cette maison tanguait ? Et pourquoi était-il seul, nu et allongé dans une pièce ?

Il se leva, chancelant, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il avait déjà vu cet endroit auparavant, certes, mais il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé avant… en fait il avait encore oublié.

Oh, ce vase lui appartenait, il en était sûr. Il se souvenait même du visage de celui qui lui avait offert. Mais il ne se rappelait pas son nom. Il savait juste qu'il n'était plus en vie. Et ces vêtements sur la chaise était à lui, c'était certain. Mais comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et à la peau pâle entra. Lui aussi son visage lui disait quelque chose… En fait c'était ses yeux cyans qui lui disaient quelque chose. Ou ses cheveux récemment coupés.

-Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama le garçon d'une voix aiguë. Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres.

La porte se referma sur le jeune homme qui, il avait deviné, courait désormais. Le jeune homme avait l'air de bien le connaître et c'est vrai que son visage lui était familier. Argh, il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue. C'était rageant de ne pas se souvenir.

Il examina ses bras. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué les longues coupures présentes dessus. Certaines étaient plus profondes que d'autres. IL avait aussi quelques bleus. Il essayait de se souvenir comment il avait pu les avoir… Est-ce qu'il s'était battu ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé ? La plupart des coupures étaient cicatrisées et dataient d'il y a assez longtemps. Il descendit son regard sur le reste de son corps. Au niveau de ses hanches, il y avait d'autres bleus. Mais ceux-là l'avaient marqués, il s'en souvenait. Puis ce fut comme un flash. Il se souvint des mains rugueuses sur sa peau. Il se souvint qu'il avait envie de vomir quand les lèvres du capitaine des Wolves capturaient les siennes.

Le capitaine des Wolves ? Mais oui bien sûr ! Il se souvenait maintenant !

Le capitaine des Wolves s'appelait Calico Jones. C'était l'ennemi des pirates de Rackam. Et il en faisait partit. Il était un pirate ! Et il avait fait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais eues envie de faire avec Jones, mais des choses horribles dont il ne préférait pas ce souvenir. Ce souvenir lui donna plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

De quoi d'autre se souvenait-il ? Oh oui, les pirates l'avaient embauché à l'âge de 18 ans. A cette époque il avait déjà eu un trou de mémoire comme celui-là, et voilà que ça recommençait ! Pourtant il n'avait jamais voulu être atteint de maladie mentale du genre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de manifestations du genre. Et il n'y avait rien qui faisait plus de mal, surtout à la tête. En fait, il n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir de la tête de ses parents.

Il avait en ce moment 21 il s'en souvenait. Et il s'appelait August. August Alain Abvar. AAA. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné à l'âge de 3 ans.

August Alain Abvar…

Les pirates l'avaient sauvé à 18 ans…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur le même jeune homme que la dernière fois. Son nom… Kurt Hummel. Derrière lui se trouvait son amant, Blaine. Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson. Et encore derrière se trouvait Jack Rackam.

-Ouf, par tous les dieux August, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais !

August se rallongea, la tête lui tournant toujours. Il pivota la tête et son regard se posta sur le vase qu'il avait vu au début. Il se souvenait maintenant. C'était le premier pirate qui lui avait parlé qui lui avait offert. Il était grand et brun, avec deux sabres dans le dos. Il était vaillant, il était fort. Il s'appelait Julien, et… il était mort.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez des reviews, ça me poussera à continuer ^^  
**

**Merci d'avance et bisous !**

**LNC ou Lorraine.**

**Preview:**

**"Blaine eut un énorme sourire, tellement grand qu'il arrivait presque à ses oreilles"**

**"-'Aine' t' rop' beau."**

**"-Quoi ?"**

**"Et puis Boum ! Il tomba sur les fesses, étourdit."**

**"Ils explosèrent de rire."**

**"-Tu as une sale gueule."**

**"C'est mon anniversaire..."**

**"Blaine est au courant ?"**

**"Je trouve ça nul..."**

**"Mes parents ils sont tous les deux morts parce que les docteurs on échoués."**

**"Happy Birthday To You."**


End file.
